School Time
by Firechild19
Summary: Finished! The YuYu Hakusho gang has to go to college. Now with a humorous 5th chapter in which Hiei gets a little OOC. However, now I have them back on track. Please read and review. HieiXOC, KuramaXOC
1. Default Chapter

Um…hi, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice and review! Oh, and please cut me some slack, I've still haven't seen the whole series yet, so if I get some details wrong, please just tell me. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho, though the characters Maruhi, Kai, Leeoyasha, and Auzrieal belong to me and my friends! Enjoy!

_Maruhi's prov._

Maruhi clicked her tongue ring against her teeth, annoyed as she went through the papers that covered her desk. She had gotten talked into becoming a college professor by Leeoyasha and Kai, two of her three best friends, who had wanted to try something new.

Now as she sat at her desk, a feeling of boredom clouded her thoughts as the remaining 15 minutes clicked by. She got to teach 'philosophical literature'. "Oh, what fun." She mumbled to herself as she tried to fix some of the papers that were devouring her desk at the moment.

Leeoyasha was teaching 'interpretive dance', naturally, and Kai chose Advanced Earth and Environmental Science. "Two of the most powerful demons in all of Makai and they choose to teach humans. Nothing makes sense anymore."

_Yu Yu Hakusho gang's prov._

"You what! You signed us up for interpretive dance classes! Kuwabara, you are such a queer!" Yusuke threw a punch at a clearly defensive Kuwabara.

"Look, we moved, so I had to transfer to a new college. I hate being the new kid with no one to talk to, so I signed you guys up too. Come on Urameshi, it's only a few courses."

"But interpretive dance! Why on Earth did you sign us up for interpretive dance? Like the other two classes aren't bad enough?" Yusuke had been ranting like this since he had heard about it, namely two hours ago. Then again, even Kurama looked disturbed and Hiei's first response to the news had been "I'm not wearing tights."

"The reason for signing up for those particular classes is because the rumor around campus is that the teachers are new and absolutely gorgeous." Kuwabara was trying to apply to Yusuke's perverted side, but it backfired on him. "What's it to you how hot they are. What ever happened to Yukina!" Kuwabara turned a bright shade of pink at Yusuke's bluntness.

Then the spirit detective decided to go in for some back up. "Kurama, Hiei, surely you two don't want to go to college? I mean, I just got out of high school two measly years ago, I'm not going back already!"

Kurama gave him a polite smile. "Actually, Yusuke, to tell you the truth, I somewhat had missed school. I'm looking forward to going back." Kuwabara gave a triumph smile, but Yusuke turned his attention to Hiei, whose only reply was his all-famous "Hn."

Kurama now looked to Kuwabara. "Though, I am curious as to how you got these two in. Yusuke has some of the worst grades I've seen, and Hiei has never even been to school." Kuwabara gave Kurama a sheepish grin. "Koenma and Murkuro are paying a heavy tuition. Pay them enough money, and they'll take anybody."

"Awww, come on Urameshi, have a heart. After a few weird courses, you can go back to whatever you had been doing. Please?" Kuwabara didn't usually beg, but he also considered these desperate times.

Meanwhile, Kurama was looking slightly confused. "What do you mean "weird"? I was thoroughly looking forward to philosophical literature and especially Advanced Earth and Environmental Science." Hiei gave his old friend a rare grin. "You would."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I know I didn't leave long for reviews from anyone on my first chapter, but I had already written this before for my friends to read. Like I said before, this is my first story I've let anyone but my closest friends read, so please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, though I'd like to, but Maruhi, Kai, and Leeoyasha belong to me and my friends.

_Maruhi's prov._

Kai appeared gripping Leeoyasha's arm tightly in one hand, and her student roster in the other.

"Maruhi, have you seen this?" Kai's eyes were nearly popping out of her head.

Maruhi met her friend's question calmly. "Yes, and Kai honey, don't forget that here I am Hiko. By the way, have you two thought of names for yourselves yet?"

Leeoyasha started jumping slightly up and down with excitement. "Yes I have. I'm going to be Ms. Groovin'. Isn't that hilarious" She let loose a loud laugh as Kai gave her a slightly annoyed look.

"Well Kai?" Maruhi looked at her old friend expectantly.

"Ma-I mean Hiko, don't you think this is a little more important?" Kai looked exasperated.

"This is important. You need a name. Your students will be here in less than 10 minutes. What are they going to call you, Lady of the Northern Lands" Maruhi gave her friend one of her famous smirks.

Leeoyasha started to giggle. "Kai is going to be Mrs. Minamino, aren't you Kai?"

Kai blushed brightly and said "I can't, remember!"

Maruhi glanced down at her wristwatch and saw that they had only 5 minutes left. "You two should return to your room, in case some early birds decide to show up. Kai, you better come up with a name quickly, or someone might suspect something. My mind confusion is completely fool-proof." Without waiting for them to reply, Maruhi sent them using mental teleportation or movement from one place to another through the mind.

Sorry about it being so short, I accidentally put 2 of my chapter together in the first one. I write more tomorrow, a longer one if you all respond please. If you have an idea about what else I should do with my story, than please send it in. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody has reviewed, and I'm an impatient person, so here's the third chapter of my story. Please read and review. sticks out bottom lip

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho but I own Maruhi, Leeoyasha, Kai, and Auzrieal along with my 3 best buds in the world, Kristen, Emily, and Jessica.

* * *

_YuYu Hakusho prov._

"What do you know, knucklehead, you were right. She is hot, despite the stupid name." Yusuke was referring to their interpretive dance teacher, Ms. Groovin'.

"Yea, too bad she's a demon, huh?" Kuwabara caused Yusuke's eyes grow larger in confusion.

"Demon?" He said with a gulp. Kuwabara nodded.

The demon was about 5'5'', tan with a big white smile, and long purple hair that fell down half-way to her back. Running through her hair was soft blue highlights, but they weren't at the roots, so the group knew they were unnatural. Her eyes were the same blue, oddly enough. Ms. Groovin' was wearing an outfit that didn't match at all. She had on a fuzzy lavender shirt, and sparkly neon orange tank top, and bright green go-go boots. Yet she still looked fabulous.

"Hiei, is it just me, or does she look a bit like Leeoyasha?" Kurama looked at his friend with slight interest. However, Hiei chose not to respond.

"Who is Leeoyasha?" Yusuke asked.

"She is a famous demon pop-star. She has hordes of fan-clubs, several of which I believe Koenma is president of." Yusuke and Kuwabara bothed smirked at Kurama's answer.

"She is also Princess of the Southern Lands, a hawk demon." Kurama finished up.

At this moment Hiei looked up at the teacher, and his ruby eyes widened. "Leeoyasha…interpretive dance…of course!" Hiei began to search frantically through the thing humans called 'book bags' for something he did not specify to the others.

"What? What of course?" Kuwabara hissed. Hiei did not answer, but did appear to find what he had been looking for.

Hiei pulled out a little white half-sheet and peered down at it. "Advanced Earth and Environmental Science…of course…and Philosophical Literature…why didn't I see it before?"

* * *

_Leeoyasha's prov._

Leeoyasha was deeply worried. And excited. But more worried.

"Why couldn't Maruhi or Kai have gotten them first? They would've known what to do, something with style and grace. Me, I haven't got a clue. Surely I can't just waltz over to them and be like 'hey big-head, long time no see'." She thought.

"So class, if ya'll hush up now, we can get to swinging, in a dancing manner of course." Leeoyasha flashed the class with a dazzling smile as she showed a few of her expert moves. She was pleased to hear the oohs and ahhs.

Leeoyasha jumped right into her lesson, forgetting about the procedure that the school had taught her. First she was supposed to check if everyone was there, than go through the rules of the school and classroom, and by then it would have been the end of class.

"Oh well, it's not like Kai won't tell them when they go to her. I wonder if she ever figured out a name for herself." Leeoyasha thought. As she looked at her male-filled class room, another kind of thought popped into Leeoyasha's head.

"Wow, there are a lot of hotties in here. To bad about the whole no teacher-student dating thing. I don't see what's wrong with me doing it. After all, my form only appears to be 18. So what if I'm over 1500?"

Leeoyasha's thoughts were interrupted by a lanky dirty-blonde haired boy sitting up front. "Ms. Groovin', we only have 5 more minutes of class left. Are you at least going to read roll?"

Leeoyasha was a little annoyed by the boy's tone, and with a slight pinkness covering her cheeks, she walked back over to her desk and called out roll, despite the fact that over half the class had already left the classroom.

_Maruhi's prov.

* * *

_

Maruhi yawned as her class began to leave for the next period. She hadn't believed how many guys had signed up for her class. She wondered if the next period would be like this one.

At the beginning of the class, trying to get over the shock of so many guys, she couldn't resist making a smart remark.

"Amazing. I would have never guessed so many guys were into philosophical literature." In her head, however, Maruhi knew the real reason why so many men had signed up and acknowledged in true Maruhi style. "More like, who would've guessed so many guys signed up for a boring class just to look at my ass. I'm so flattered"

Maruhi had to cough to cover up the snicker that fought to gain control over her lips.

Now, as she watched them all leave, Maruhi wondered something else. "I wonder what our fab four's next class is."

* * *

Yay, this one is longer. Maybe this time more people will review. I can only hope. Later. 


	4. Chapter 4

Um…yea this is the fourth chapter. It feels like forever since I've written anything, not just 4 or 5 days. Still only 2 people besides me reviewed, and thank you to them. small sob

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho, but I do own Maruhi, Kai, Leeoyasha, and Auzrieal along with my best friends Kristen, Emily, and Jessica. Ya'll are the BEST!

Now, without any further to do, the 4th chapter. (For anyone who is reading) :D enjoy.

* * *

_Kai's prov._

"I hate it when Maruhi's right. I wish I had thought of a name and wrote it one the board." Last time Kai had been lucky to get away from needing a name. This time she doubted she'd get away with it.

"Oh, yippee. I get the 4 next. Just what I need. At least Kurama's with them." Kai blushed brightly, despite her only have said that in her own thoughts.

She took a deep breathe and then took charge as was her way. "Hello class. Now will you please take out your rulebooks than we will go over ALL of the rules." Her voice was soft but commanding, and seemed to echo throughout the large room.

Kai smiled when she heard all of the groans. "Yes, I'm just as excited as you are."

She chances a look up at where Hiei was sitting, in-between Kurama and some daft person with orange hair and a body to large for his head. "So that's Kuwabara. What does Yukina see in him?" Kai thought and then noticed the questioning look that the little fire demon was giving her. She could feel him edge up on her mind with his Jagan.

"If he finds out about Yukina and Maruhi, he'll go ballistic. Must think of something else, but what?" Kai then looked at all the other students, staring at her and waiting for her to begin.

"Sorry, my brain just kind of froze." Kai tried to laugh it off but could feel another blush creeping into her cheeks. "What's going on with me; I never blush this much." Kai shook her head to clear it and then began.

"Rule number one: no running…."

* * *

_Koenma's prov._

"Not now Botan, I'm busy." Koenma barked at the pretty ferry woman next to him.

"But Lord Koenma, this cannot wait another minute." Botans pink eyes were full of worry.

"Yes it can." Koenma stubbornly went on with his paper work. He had to finish before his father got back, or it was going to be his hide. Literally.

"But sir, it about…" "Botan what did I say. Right now I have to finish this. We can talk when I'm done." Botan huffed at being interrupted.

The George the Ogre burst through the door quite frazzled. "Lord Koenma, the Demonic Underground has made another move!"

"WHAT! WHY DID NO ONE INFORM ME OF THIS IMMEDIATLEY!" Koenma's binki was flying wildly, yet never left his mouth.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Botan expression was a mix of smugness and annoyance.

"Hush and go find Yusuke. I need him and the others on this immediately." Koenma shouted.

"Lord Koenma, we can't. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and even Hiei are all at school, remember. They cannot leave, it is their first day. They will be very angry if you take them out on the first day!" Botan reminded him in her sing-song voice.

"They'll have too, this is urgent. Besides, something tells me Yusuke will find it in his heart to forgive me. Now go Botan, before it's too late." Koenma was pacing back and forth in front of his desk, still in toddler form.

"Should I bring Hiei as well?" Botan asked.

"Of course." Koenma gave her a look that said duh.

To keep from anymore of his anger being shoved at her, Botan left quickly. "Hai, consider it done."

* * *

There, now it's done. Not the story, just the chapter. I'll probably write more tomorrow if I find the time. I'd have more inspiration if more people reviewed. innocent smile 


	5. Chapter 5

Um..Yea my internet was down forever, and it still is even as I'm writing this, so here's the 5th chapter. Hiei gets a little out of character on this one, but when I told it to my friends they liked it.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho, however Maruhi, Kai, Leeoyasha, and Auzrieal do belong to me and my strange but loveable friends. Kristen owns Kai, Emily has Leeoyasha, and Auzrieal is Jessica's demon form. Maruhi is mine.

Oh, and in these stories there is also Inuyasha, though he doesn't have a major role. He's just Auzrieal's husband. Sesshoumaru might show up with my other character, Yoimaru, who is Maruhi's half older sister. Thought I'd save you from some slight confusion.

* * *

_YuYu Hakusho's gang pro._

Hiei looked Kai over and decided that woman got better looking with age. Then again, she never looked over 23 or there about.

Kai had golden brown hair that just brushed her shoulders. It was slightly frizzy, but it framed her face in a manner that made you think that she had done it that way on purpose. She had 3 colored eyes normally, but Hiei guessed Maruhi had used illusion to change them so she looked more human. They were green-blue with a little gray swirling around the pupil. She wore her trademark business skirt suit, this one a turquoise blue. Her shoes had low heels because being about 5'9" she really didn't need the extra height.

Kai's voice portrayed boredom, though Hiei doubted anyone else knew. Only someone who knew Kai could've told. Nobody seemed to be listening, except maybe Kurama.

Hiei poked Kurama to see if he could get his attention, but as Hiei would've guessed, Kurama paid him no mind. He seemed to be entranced and his head followed Kai as she paced in front of her desk, rulebook held in hand. Hiei couldn't help but chuckle.

He got real close to Kurama's ear and hissed like snake. Kurama jumped visibly, but the other two didn't notice. Yusuke looked ready to chew his arm off and anyone within 2 aisles could hear Kuwabara's snoring.

"What do you want, I was listening." Kurama whispered.

"I bet that you couldn't tell me one word she just said. You were to busy planning your wedding." Hiei might've been cold and quiet at times, but he could never refuse to tease his best friend about his age-old crush on the Lady of the Northern Lands.

Meanwhile Kurama just blushed and turned to face the front again. "We better stop talking or we'll get in trouble."

Hiei couldn't resist. The temptation was just too great. All those years with the perverted Makai thieves had affected his mind and he just couldn't stop himself. "I bet you'd like to get in trouble with Kai. Have her call you down there to spank you!"

"HIEI!" Kurama actually rose up in his seat, awakening Kuwabara and gaining Yusuke's attention.

Kai looked at Kurama with surprise. "Is there a problem sir?"

Kurama's emerald eyes widened with embarrassment and for the first time since Hiei had known him, he stuttered when he answered. "Uh, uh, uh, n-n-no ma'am. T-there's no p-problem." He's smile was obviously strained.

Hiei knew that Kai had a thing for Kurama just like he did her. He wondered what would happen if he should….

Hiei stood up next to Kurama. "No problems at all miss. Unless you count the fact he wants you to spank him." Hiei put on his innocent face, something he hadn't used in ages.

Kurama looked ready to rip Hiei's throat out and the all the other students were laughing. "I can't believe you told her that. I'm gonna kill you, just not now." Kurama was very angry, but Hiei just had to tease him some more.

"Why? Because you adore me? Hey, one day your gonna thank me for this. Besides I think Kai has a right to know your fantasies, especially since she seems to be the star of them." Hiei gave him a wicked grin.

"I not gonna kill you now because there's too many witnesses. But from now on, I'd sleep with one eye opened if I were you." Kurama was absolutely enraged.

Hiei gave a mocking shiver than looked at Kai, her eyes large. He saw as she looked around, almost as if looking for an escape route. She found it.

"Okay class, time for lunch." Hiei swore she sprinted out of that classroom faster than any rabbit he had ever seen.

* * *

_Maruhi, Kai, Leeyasha, and Auzrieal's prov._

Kai was so relieved to make it to the lunch room. She had never been in a situation like that and she was older than Leeoyasha. When she told Maruhi and Leeoyasha what had happened, Leeoyasha started to giggle uncontrollably, and Maruhi spewed her tea all over Kai.

Before Maruhi recovered, Leeoyasha tried to change the topic prior to the discussion that was sure to follow

"I need to redye my roots. My highlights look dreadful. Hiko will you do it for me?" Leeoyasha asked, looking at her reflection on her metal spoon. Maruhi ignored her and went back to the first issue, despite Leeoyasha's hopes.

"Hiei best watch himself, or has he already forgotten who he's messing with?" Kai could see the Maruhi's natural glowing yellow eyes poke out from under the illusion of indigo.

"Hiko, be careful or you'll give yourself away, along with the rest of us. You know your powers go funky when you get angry." Kai warned her slowly. She knew all about Maruhi's rage and its danger.

Maruhi put on a calm front, but anyone who knew her could see her fuming underneath. After all, the steam was practically coming out of her ears.

"How about a new subject?" Leeoyasha suggested. "Like…?" Maruhi said grumpily.

Leeoyasha bit her lip trying to think of something. Luckily, the topic was provided for them at that exact moment.

Maruhi had been sitting with her back to the door leading outside, where the YuYu Hakusho gang had chosen to sit. She was the only one facing this direction, so fortunately she was the only one who saw Auzrieal appear along with her husband Inuyasha.

Auzrieal was clad in all black, from the cowboy hat on her head to the big boots on her feet. She had on a velvet dress that cut off at the knee and had no sleeves. There was also her well-known floor length leather jacket. On her legs she could see the fishnet stockings that Auzrieal had borrowed and never returned. Maruhi didn't see how she wasn't melting given the heat.

Inuyasha also looked right for this time, despite his still silver hair. It was cut to his chin and pulled back by a leather band. He had on dark blue jeans and a red shirt. Together, Auzrieal and he looked like people who belonged anywhere but a high class college.

"Auzrieal, are you crazy. You can't just pop out of no where like that!" Maruhi scolded her.

"Why not? These humans are so stupid." Auzrieal looked annoyed. "Hey, not all humans are bad…!" Inuyasha exclaimed, but his wife gave him a withering glare that shut him up quick.

"Humans may be stupid creatures, but they're curious type of stupid that start prowling around in things that aren't they're business. They're questioning animal and often get killed for it." Maruhi replied.

"Stop arguing and just tell us why you're here Auzrieal." Kai butted in trying to play peace maker. Those two had some of the worst tempers, but they made an awesome team.

"Fine. I did as you asked and the plan is now in motion. Koenma took the bait." Maruhi looked pleased at Auzrieal's information.

"I knew he would, the moronic suck-up. This time I'm gonna get him and I'm gonna get him good." Maruhi had a devilish grin playing on her lips that would've sent shivers down any human's spine.

* * *

There we go a nice old fashion cliff hanger. Haven't figured out what the next chapter is gonna include, but I just happy this one is so long. For me it is at least. Ok, later. 


	6. Chapter 6

This is the 6th chapter of my story, and I can't believe I've actually gotten this far without quitting and going on to another story. My internet is still down as I'm writing this so this and 5 with probably go out on the same day.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha though it would be awesome too, but I do own the following characters: Kai, Leeoyasha, Auzrieal, Maruhi, and Yoimaru if I decide to have her show up later on. This is of course with my kewl friends Jessica, Kristen, and Emily, future rulers of the world. LOL!

As a little helper, I thought I might show anyone who doesn't know how to pronounce the names of some of the characters.

Kai sounds like hi with a K. Auzrieal is oz+re like in read+elle. Maruhi is may+ru like in rude+he. And for the weird one, Leeoyasha is pronounced lee+ah+sha. Hope it helped ya some.

* * *

_Botan's prov._

Botan was at her wits end. She couldn't find that college to save her life. She really wished she had written down the name of it, but nooo Koenma had to be in one of his moods.

She flew over the sitting area of what had to be the 90th school she had seen since the order to fetch Yusuke and the others. Botan swerved down on her oar to get a better look, but didn't see nor sense them anywhere. "On to 91." She said extremely annoyed.

_YuYu Hakusho gang's prov._

Yusuke still couldn't believe that Hiei had said that. Loud enough for the teacher to hear too! Was he insane? Kurama still was angry but Hiei seemed more amused than worried.

"What got into you Hiei? Why did you say that? Where did it come from?" Kuwabara obviously was having the same train of thought as Yusuke.

Hiei looked at him in a cross manner. "I was just joking."

"Since when do you joke?" Kuwabara said.

"Don't be so stupid. Wait, that's not possible for you, is it?" Kuwabara scowled at Hiei. "I've always joked around, but only with Kurama." Despite himself, Kurama felt a smile tugging up at his lips as he nodded. "Yes it's true."

"Why only with Kurama? Why not with us? We not good enough for your little jokes?" Yusuke was on the brink of becoming infuriated.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen. Humans could not…live through the kinds of tricks I play normally." Hiei said, looking at Kurama who was nodding again.

"Oh." Yusuke quickly calmed down.

When Kurama turned to go sit outside, Yusuke grabbed him by the arm and looked at him like he was crazy. "What in the world are you doing? It's boiling outside. Let's sit inside where there's air-conditioning."

Kurama blushed and gave Hiei a menacing glare. "I don't want to sit inside because the only table still open that isn't outside is right next to the teachers' table.

Hiei quickly walked outside to get the table. Unfortunately, there was none open. "Uh-oh, guess we'll have to sit inside." Hiei told Kurama.

Kurama shook his head vigorously no. "Nope. Use your Jagan. Now."

Hiei gave Kurama the second look he had gotten that day saying he was crazy. "I can't do that! It's against the rules to mess with humans' minds and you know it. That prison back in Makai isn't a pleasant place to spend the rest of my life in, so there isn't a way in hell I'm doing this."

"Yes you are you owe me." Kurama raised an eyebrow, almost challenging Hiei to object.

"Excuse me, but what are you two talking about?" Yusuke butted in. When Kurama didn't answer him, Hiei did.

"Mind confusion, or going into a person's mind and rearranging they're thoughts to make them think something to achieve what you want them to do. It's lethally illegal." He gave Kurama a dark look.

"You of all people want him to do this to someone else?" Yusuke looked at Kurama worriedly.

Kurama broke his gaze at Hiei and seemed to consider Yusuke's words for a moment. "True, it is a horrible thing to mess with someone else's mind, but right now I really don't want to sit anywhere within 50 feet of Kai. Besides, we're only telling them to go inside. It's not like we're telling them to go jump off a building or anything." He answered.

Hiei thought this over for a minute, than told Kurama his conditions. "Fine, I'll do it. But only if you agree to completely forgive I and you can't hold this over my head…and no repaying me."

"Why should I? I consider what you did to me far worse than what I'm asking you to do now." Kurama looked a bit like a pouting 2-year-old.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Let's see, threaten my lifelong freedom vs. a moment of embarrassment that knowing Kai's hectic schedule will be most likely forgotten in a week at the longest. Oh yea, your right Kurama. Your's was much much worse."

"'Lifelong freedom'? Now who's being the drama queen?" Yusuke said. Hiei snarled.

"Look, I won't tell if you won't tell. Now get on with it, I'm hungry." Kurama pressured him.

"Fine." Hiei moved next to the table, closed his eyes, and in a matter of moments the guys sitting there got up without question and went inside to sit.

Kurama smiled and sat down at the table. He unpacked the lunch and gave Yusuke and Kuwabara the part which his mother had fixed for them. Hiei quietly sat on the opposite side and closed his eyes.

"No offence Kurama, and you're mom's food is great don't get me wrong, but don't you think it's a little weird that your in college and your mom still packs your lunch?" Yusuke said while taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

Kurama blushed. "My mother enjoys doing it and I can't get her to stop."

Kuwabara finished his lunch and looked at Kurama. "Is there anymore left, I'm still hungry and your mom is great at making food."

Kurama handed him another whole lunch. "Why did your mom make an extra one? Surely she didn't know Kuwabara was gonna need two." Yusuke asked while taking a swig of his tea.

"It's the one she makes for Hiei. I can't tell her he doesn't eat, and she already knows that he doesn't cook or live with someone who does." Kurama replied.

Kuwabara looked shocked. "Hiei doesn't eat? I never knew that."

"You never noticed he doesn't take any of the food or drinks we're offered at the meetings with Koenma and Murkuro, or even at Kurama's house? Boy, are you slow." Yusuke said.

Without making a defense, he asked Hiei "Why don't you eat?" When Hiei didn't answer and kept his eyes closed, Kuwabara poked him hard.

Hiei jerked. "What? I was sleeping."

Kuwabara looked amazed. "Really? Sitting up and everything?"

Hiei looked at him like he was a moron. "Yes, just like I do when I sleep in a tree. Was that honestly what you wanted me for?" He looked annoyed.

Kuwabara shook his head no. "I was wondering why you don't eat."

Hiei sighed as if he was tired of explaining this. "I don't eat because I don't need to. My energy comes from sleep, which you interrupted me from."

"Oh, sorry. So is that why you always fall asleep when you do Black Dragon Wave? Because you're drained of energy?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei nodded as he closed his eyes again. But he didn't get to rest for long because out of no where, Botan showed up in her pink kimono and oar, her hair windblown.

"Botan, what are you doing here?" That was the first thing out of Yusuke's mouth.

"Hello to you too. Koenma needs you." Botan gave them a bright smile. "You know, this place took me forever to find. I'm so glad I finally found it."

"Leave! But it's the first day. We can't leave!" Kurama exclaimed.

"That's what I told Koenma, but he said for you to come anyways." Botan informed him.

"Okay, tell him we're on our way."

* * *

Yay, it's all finished! And it's longer than chapter 5. Did you catch the part about the mind confusion. Keep that in mind for the next chapter. wink Later and review. :D 


	7. Chapter 7

This is the 7th chapter so far, and I'm still writing this while my internet is down. Okay, now on to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha, but I do own Auzrieal, Maruhi, Kai, and Leeoyasha along with my best buddies in the world, Kristen, Jessica, and Emily. In all the stories I've read, the authors often say this gets old, and I just now started to agree with them. How ever, I shall continue faithfully despite the fact most people probably skip over this. Oh, well…

* * *

_Kai's Prov._

Kai ushered the last bit of students into Maruhi's room, which was the largest of the 3. When Maruhi left with Auzrieal to tend to her business matters, she had asked Kai to fill in for her. It was a good thing they all had the same teaching plan today.

Kai sighed as she did a final check out in the hall to make sure there was no one skipping class before turning to face her students. All sat in rows pretty comfortably, though one or two had to bring chairs from her own classroom.

Half of them, Maruhi's part, looked very confused. After all, she had already had them today.

One boy raised his to be called on. "Ms. Um…what was your name?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Yes?''

"What are we doing here? Where is our next teacher?" he asked.

"She had to deal with matters pertaining to her business." Kai answered stiffly.

One of the students, this one actually a girl with blonde hair and dull blue eyes, called out over the murmurs of the restless students. "What is your name?" This girl obviously hadn't had Kai before hand.

Kai thought for a moment and then said "Ms. Kitsune." The girl stayed quiet and Kai took charge, once again going over all the rules of the school after calling out roll.

She was going to be so relieved when the day was finally over. First she had to deal with going over boring rules 3 times, then that whole incident with Kurama and Hiei, and now she was teaching two classes at once. Kai glanced longingly at the clock, and then noticed something she hadn't noticed before.

"Where are those four? Since Leeoyasha had them first, I had them second, that would mean Maruhi would've had them this period. I haven't seen them. They were at lunch. Where'd they go?"

* * *

_YuYu Hakusho gang prov._

Yusuke and the others were standing in front of Koenma's desk with Botan by their side when Koenma came in, looking slightly disheveled.

"What's up Koenma? What do ya need us for this time?" Yusuke asked, not bothering to say hello again.

"We've sensed a case of mind confusion in the area oddly enough where you all had been." Koenma said. At this, Kurama and Hiei exchanged worried glances.

"If it was in our area, why'd you send for us? Now we'll just have to go back." Yusuke was annoyed.

"First of all, I didn't know that at first when I sent Botan after you. Second of all, I thought you might like to know something about who you're going up against." Koenma huffed.

"Who is it then?" Yusuke asked impatiently. Koenma however turned to Kurama and Hiei.

"I'm pretty sure you've heard of her Kurama and I know you have Hiei, given your used-to-be line of work. Hiko."

At these words, Kurama turned a little paler than usual and Hiei's eyes widened in surprise.

"Surely not even you're stupid enough to go after her. It's suicide! Only a fool with a death wish would walk into that trap." Hiei exclaimed.

"Oh, nonsense Hiei. It's not like she's immortal or anything." Koenma argued.

"Yes she is you don't know her like I do." Hiei retorted.

"You know Hiko and you haven't said anything this entire time!" Koenma barked.

All eyes turned to Hiei…

* * *

Ta Da! All done for now. This one is a lot shorter than the last two, but I have to go to bed and can't think of what to do past this part. My internet supposed to be up tomorrow, so with any luck these last 3 chapters will be up by Friday. Have any ideas please send them to me when you review. Later kewl peoples! 


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the eighth chapter…nothing else to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho…ya'll know the rest if you've been paying attention. :D

* * *

_YYH gangs' prov._

Hiei swiftly averted his gaze. "I've ran into her a few times." He mumbled. Then he looked Koenma straight in the eye.

"This case of mind confusion. What makes you think it was Hiko?"

"Well, aside from you all, she is the only demon we've sensed there. This was performed on a number of people, all in about the same area too. Unless you're the one who did, I assume she's the only demon who would."

"Then you've already shown that your tracker is faulty. There were two other demons on that ground." Hiei informed.

"Oh yea, who?" Koenma snapped defensively.

"Lady Kai of the Northern Lands and Princess Leeoyasha of the Southern Lands." Hiei was smirking.

"Leeoyasha was there and I missed it!" Koenma exclaimed while he slipped off into a dream world of some kind. This of course did not sit well with Hiei.

"Back to the mind confusion, how many people was it performed on and how long ago." Hiei's mind was still on the lunch trick.

"Huh?" Koenma came back to reality and Hiei repeated the question. "Several, a few dozen or so. As for how long ago I'm not sure. Hold on, I'll ask. OGRE!" Hiei flinched at the yell, and then rubbed his ears.

"If I go deaf, I'm suing you." He muttered under his breath. Koenma either didn't hear or ignored him.

"Yes Lord Koenma sir?" George's blue head appeared from behind the door.

"How long did that mind confusion case come up?" Koenma asked.

"About 2 or 3 weeks ago." George made a quick getaway before Koenma could reach the door.

"OGRE WHAT DO YOU MEAN '2 OR 3 WEEKS AGO'. THIS IS RIDUCOLOUS! I DEMAND THAT YOU…" "Koenma you should sit down before you give yourself a heart attack." Botan said.

Koenma sat down but he was still cross. Meanwhile, Hiei and Kurama were sighing with relief. Koenma continued his conversation with Hiei.

"You wouldn't happen to know where we could find Hiko would you." He said with a fake slyness.

Hiei's mind still on not being caught breaking the law, said something he would regret later without thinking about it first.

"Of course I do. I can't guarantee she's there now, but I know exactly where she lives. After all, I used to live the-" Hiei clamped his mouth shut, but it was too late.

"You used to live with Hiko! And you never even told me!" Kurama asked.

Hiei gave an embarrassed grin. "Yeah, must've slipped my mind." Kurama probably would have given him a good smack over the head if Koenma hadn't caught his arm first.

"You can repay your debt by showing us there." He commanded.

"What, no I can't do that, it's-""You can and you will." Koenma simply stated.

"Fine but I'm not going to nor help arrest her or anyone one else there. This is bad enough." Hiei walked out of the room.

"Where's he going?" piped up Yusuke. "My guess would be to show you where Hiko lives. I'd go catch up if I were you." Koenma sat behind his desk.

The other's run up to Hiei and then they all left Spirit World for Demon World, not one of them saying a word.

* * *

_Maruhi and Auzrieal's prov._

Inuyasha left for his and Auzrieal's original time, the 1300's to care for their many children. When he was completely gone, Auzrieal looked at Maruhi and sighed.

"He may be one of the most annoying people in the entire world at times, but I do love him. Do you think you'll ever find love?"

Maruhi glared at her. "I have before, twice." Auzrieal perked up, now looking interested. "Really? What happened? As far as I know you hate men."

Maruhi smirked. "Nonsense, I adore men. Every girl should have several." Auzrieal laughed. "No, seriously what happened?"

Maruhi's eyes got distant, as if seeing some far off time before. "The first time he died to save me."

"Why not just bring him back to life?" Auzrieal asked, knowing better than ask for a name as well.

Maruhi chuckled darkly. "That was before I was Divine Auzrieal. As a matter of fact, I met him the night I killed Sagameskii."

"Who?" Auzrieal knew the name, but her memory eluded her.

"The one who killed my family and turned me demon. I was trained by her for 40 years, than killed her. I did make one mistake though. I didn't kill her daughter, one of my training partners, Furnico. Not because I liked her mind you, simply because I forgot her. Boy has that decision come to bite me in the ass more than once. She's been abnormally quiet for the last couple hundred years though. Wonder what she's planning." Maruhi and Auzrieal sat in compatible silence for a moment.

"What about the second one." Auzrieal asked. Maruhi looked a little angry when she answered. "The second one was probably the one who started my infatuation of thieves. He betrayed me." She answered shortly.

Auzrieal probed no further. However, without the conversation going, she grew bored in mere minutes. She looked at the illusion of the short spiky black hair the hung around Maruhi's chin.

"Go to your natural form. I wanna play with your hair." Auzrieal loved playing with Maruhi's real hair. It was a dark auburn color that fell in curls down halfway to Maruhi's thighs.

Maruhi looked at Auzrieal as if she were some alien creature that had just beamed they're selves into her living room. "Are you insane?"

Auzrieal shook her head. "No, just bored."

Maruhi thought a moment, and then said, "I won't go to my natural self, since we're expecting company. I will make this one longer though." Maruhi's illusion changed and the black hair magically grew to her back.

Auzrieal gave her a beaming smile, a rare sight indeed, and began to brush the mane.

* * *

_Kai's prov._

When the bell rang, Kai had to contain herself to keep from running to the outside with the rest of her class. "I have to clean up first for Maruhi, than myself." She reminded herself mentally. When she was halfway through, Leeoyasha popped in.

"Ready to go yet?" She asked, taking a seat on top of a desk.

"No, I still have to finish this one and then go do my own." Kai answered grumpily.

Leeoyasha groaned, and then began helping Kai. It wasn't very long until they were done with both rooms. Just as they were walking out of the door of Kai's classroom, the intercom yelled out.

"Ms. Kitsune, Ms. Groovin', you are needed in the front office please."

"Let's leave and act like we didn't here it." Leeoyasha whispered. Kai gave her a dirty look. Leeoyasha sighed and shrugged, and then they walked up the hall.

When they got there, a stressed out headmaster was waiting for them. "Oh good, you hadn't left yet. Ladies I have to ask you to do me a favor. Our tryouts for baseball need a clean-up crew. The two women who were supposed to do it had to leave early today. One got sick and the other had a family emergency. What do you say girls, will you do it for me?" He looked so hopeful that Kai couldn't stop herself from asking.

"How long is this gonna take us?" She asked, half hating herself.

"It's an hour until tryouts are over, than the clean up should take 30 minutes at most." Kai swore that man was bouncing on his toes he was so happy.

She turned to Leeoyasha. "You mind doing this?" Kai asked, feeling guilty for somewhat hoping that she'd say she would. Leeoyasha however said the opposite.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Leeoyasha said with a smile. "Sometimes I wish I could be that cheery." Kai thought in her head. Kai gave the principal a small smile and nodded.

"Thank you two so much!" He literally ran away, as if he was afraid they might change their minds.

Kai looked at the clock. "Only an hour and a half till I get to go home. This day is never ending." She mumbled to where Leeoyasha couldn't hear. Not that it mattered.

Leeoyasha was too excited to let Kai get her. "Oh boy, this is gonna be fun huh Kai. Just me and you for another hour and a half." "Yippee." Kai said sarcastically. Leeoyasha had already bounded down the hall and hadn't heard what she had said.

"I'm never gonna get home."

* * *

_YYH gangs' prov._

Hiei stopped walking finally about twenty minutes later. He had to wait awhile until the others caught up with him.

"Gee Hiei; think you could've gone a little faster?" Yusuke asked mockingly while still trying to catch his breath.

"Yes." Hiei was annoyed. He was gonna get killed for this, he was sure. And not nice quick deaths like the others would receive. Nooo, Hiko was gonna kill him slow and painfully.

Yusuke looked in front of them at the house. It was very large, most likely with 4 or 5 stories. "How much land surrounds this place?" He asked looking at the seemingly endless expanse of land and trees around them.

"35 acres on each side." Hiei answered his eyes still on the house.

"Well, here we go guys, the biggest arrest we'll probably make in our lifetimes. You all ready?" Kurama asked.

All but Hiei nodded. Then with a large gulp, the whole group advanced onto the house, preparing for what was surely to lie ahead. But in truth, they had no idea what was really going on.

* * *

Don-Don-Dun! To be continued at a later date. Need idea's and REVIEWS please and thank-you. 


	9. Chapter 9

9th chapter and I'd like to thank anyone who has stuck with my story all through this. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or any other show, just my super awesome characters Auzrieal, Leeoyasha, Kai, and Maruhi along with my equally awesome friends Jessica, Emily, and Kristen.

Oh yea one more thing and excuse me if I sound lame but it happens to be the last day of school.

NOTICE: I'M AM OFFICIALLY NO LONGER A MIDDLE SCHOOL STUDENT. whoops

* * *

_YuYu Hakusho gang's prov._

The second they entered the house, Hiei knew something was wrong. No one was there. He turned to Kuwabara, who unfortunately for him was the only one with a watch on.

"What time is it?" he asked.

Kuwabara looked at his watch. "5:30."

"But school ended about 45 minutes ago. Where are Kai and Leeoyasha? They should be home by now." Hiei was looking at the ground and didn't see Kurama's bewildered expression.

"Kai and Leeoyasha both live here too! Did they live here with you?" Kurama asked anxiously.

"Yeah, so?" This apparently didn't register as major a thing as it did to Kurama.

"So! So! You lived with Kai, the person I have liked since the Stone Age practically, and you never so much as mentioned it."

"Yeah. Oops." Hiei began making his way into a room that obviously was the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, took out a container of a dark brown fluid, lifted the lid and then smelled its contents. "Good, it's Hiko's tea. I was beginning to get thirsty." He poured himself a glass that he had taken out of a different cupboard. Then he looked up to find 3 pairs of eyes staring at him.

"What, you guys want some too? I must warn you, it has very little sugar. Most people hate, then get used to it and now won't drink any other type." Hiei said.

"You know where everything is." Kurama said with a since of question and finality.

Hiei nodded. "I already told you that. Remember, you were ranting about it about 2 minutes ago."

Kurama glared at him. "I guess it just never clicked."

Kuwabara and Yusuke both looked at Kurama and Hiei with a new sense of amazement. "Do you guys always act like this when we're not around?"

The 2 demons glanced at each other. "Not always, but most of the time. We do have our serious moments, but I get enough seriousness from Murkuro."

Yusuke opened his mouth to say something, but Kuwabara interrupted him. "I thought you liked your job with Murkuro?"

Before Hiei responded, Kurama did with an answer that nearly equaled the comment about Kurama and Kai Hiei had made earlier. "Of course, Hiei loves that job. Especially with all the great _benefits_ he gets from her." Kurama wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Yusuke and Kuwabara mutually stared at Hiei with shock. "Gee Hiei, is there something you're not sharing with the group."

Hiei sent a dirty glare towards Kurama. "I figured out where they are. If I know Hiko like I think I do, and then she's probably listening to every word we're saying. Let's go so you all can make your arrest." Hiei moved to the stairs. "And if she has been listening to every word we've said, then that means that little comment of Kurama's just got me in a lot more trouble." He thought.

* * *

_Koenma's prov._

"Crap, Botan I forgot to tell Yusuke and the others something." Koenma leaned back in his chair and looked at the deity standing next to him.

"What did you forget Koenma?" Botan asked curiously.

"I forgot to tell them that Hiko is immune to spirit attacks." Koenma's brows knitted together in worry.

"Yes, your right. Boy, you really should have told them about that." Botan looked a little more worried.

"I know that Botan. Maybe Hiei knows." Koenma looked at Botan, waiting for her to share her opinion.

"That would make sense if they worked together. We can only hope." They both sat in silence, jointly lost in their own minds.

"I know Botan, why don't you just fly over there and warn them?" Koenma sounded renewed. Botan hated to have to be the one to rain on his parade.

"I can't, remember. Hiko keeps her house protected by charms and spells. Plus, she makes it invisible whenever she senses anyone within 100 miles of it. Only those who've been there can tell you where it is, and even then the more that half the times mistaken."

"Oh well…it was worth a thought."

* * *

_YYH gangs' prov._

Yusuke and the others entered the room and were met with a scene that they hadn't been expecting to find.

There were two girls, both very lovely. One was brushing the other's hair. When the boys entered they both looked at them with raised eyebrows. The one getting her hair done asked them "Can I do something for you?"

He nodded, a little taken aback. He had expected some sort of dungeon, not a girly fest. "We're looking for Hiko. You know where we can find her?"

The girl stood up and walked right up to him. She was a little taller than him and her breath smelled very good. "Here I am."

Yusuke took a step back and looked the woman up and down. Hiko had black hair that was straight as a ruler that fell right down to her hips. She had close set indigo eyes and a thin mouth. Her ears were slightly pointed. She was wearing a pair of torn jeans and a baggy but short shirt with green paint on it. Hiko wasn't wearing shoes.

The one that had been doing Hiko's hair stood up, and she was almost as tall as Kurama. She had brown hair with black and red streaks running through it. It went down to her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a shade darker than Kurama's and had a honey colored blast around the pupil. As she looked at them, her eyes lingering on Hiei for a moment, she addressed Hiko rather than them. "Are all of these guys for you, Hiko? If so, when you're done with the one in black, can I have him?" Hiei's eyes widened.

Hiko gave a small chuckle. "Auzrieal that is Hiei. Besides, did you forget about Inuyasha, you know your husband?"

Auzrieal gave a sneaky grin. "What he doesn't know can't hurt him. Likewise, I thought you said every girl should have several guys." Hiko let loose a laugh that was surprisingly light hearted.

Meanwhile Hiei looked at her with a smirk. "Some things never change." Hiko gave him a playful glare. "Bite me." Hiei cocked an eyebrow and gave a grin. "When and where?"

Hiko stuck out her tongue at him when Yusuke asked a question. "Are you two always like this?"

Hiko and Hiei looked at each other. "It's either this or trying to rip out each other throat. We're both fire demons, if you catch my meaning."

Kurama and Auzrieal both did apparently. Auzrieal gave a suggestive eyebrow wiggle and Kurama coughed uncomfortably. "There's something I really could've lived without knowing about Hiei." Hiko laughed again.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both were left out in the cold however. Kuwabara asked first. "What do you mean 'if you catch my meaning.'?"

Hiko and Hiei grinned at each other, so Kurama answered, shifting his shoulders slightly. "Fire demons are known for their…um…passion."

The two's eyes widened and mouths fell agape. "Ewe!" Both cringed unanimously.

Hiko turned back to Hiei, all remnants of her smile gone. "Is there a reason for your little unexpected visit or did you just feel like bringing your friends to get my approval." Hiei caught the faux innocence behind the illusion of indigo, but just shook it off as sarcasm, one of his other mistakes made that day.

"Actually, they are here to arrest you." He answered simply.

"Not you? What do you know, you have more intelligence than I gave you credit for." Hiko's tone was almost insulting in itself.

Hiei snarled but said no more, so Hiko turned her attentions to Yusuke. "You're lucky you caught me in a good mood. Let's see, whom are you taking me too? Murkuro?" She added looking at Hiei.

"No, you other favorite, Koenma." Hiko rolled her eyes in disgust at Hiei's answer.

"Come Hiko, I'll go with you." Auzrieal held out her arm, as if she were asking Hiko to dance. Hiko took with a smile and then they both bounded away singing in loud voices, "We're off to see Koenma, the horrible Koenma of ReiKai. Because, because, because, because, because of the horrible things he does."

Hiei was the last one to leave the room. "That woman will drive me to an early grave, most likely dug by her." He mumbled.

* * *

_Kai's prov._

Kai was thrilled. She was finally home. And she was hungry, so she started looking for the cook of the house, Hiko. However she couldn't find her. Leeoyasha wasn't there either, but Kai knew why she wasn't home. After they're after school job, she had popped over to the Southern Lands to check on her parents. But where was Hiko.

Kai looked around for a note when her eyes fell on the phone that hung on the wall next to the fridge. "I'm such an idiot. I'll just call Hiko on her cell phone." She muttered as she dialed the number.

* * *

_Maruhi, Auzrieal and YYH gang's prov._

"Oh, I have to take this. Hold on everyone, don't want to get lost. In case Hiei hasn't told you, I'm directional dysfunctional." Hiko grabbed her phone out of Auzrieal's purse.

Meanwhile Kuwabara asked Hiei what 'directional dysfunctional' meant. "She has no sense of direction and could probably get lost in a one room house." He said with a slight chuckle.

Hiko heard Kai's voice on the other line when she said "hello".

"Maruhi, where are you. I just got home and nobody's here. Leeoyasha visiting her parents and I don't know where you are. Come home, I absolutely famished."

Luckily Hiko had the volume turned low so no one heard her name when Kai said it. Kurama was to busy having a conversation with Auzrieal. "I wonder what they're discussing." Hiko wondered. "Doesn't matter, she'll tell me later."

"Okay Kai, I'll be home in a jiff. Hold on." Hiko snapped the cover to her cell phone down, ending the call, and turned towards the gang of guys again.

"Well, this has been fun and all, but Auzrieal and I have to go home now. Thanks and try again tomorrow. Bye." Hiko grabbed her friends arm but Hiei stopped her before she could transportate.

"You're joking?" He looked at her incredulously.

"Nonsense. I never joke about my home, you know that. Kai is at home and she is hungry. You've tasted Kai's cooking so you understand my urgency to get home." Hiko looked at him with a twisted impression of honesty.

When Hiei cringed at the memory of Kai's food, Hiko and Auzrieal transportated back home.

Yusuke looked at Hiei with question. "Now what do we do?"

"Now we go home, get a good nights sleep, and try to catch her tomorrow at school, or have you already forgotten that little venture of ours?"

* * *

Whoa, this is by far the longest one yet that I've written. And I actually had fun writing it. Hope you all enjoyed it. Later readers. 


	10. Chapter 10

10th chapter! Everybody clap for me! I'm still with it! I'm so proud. (I know I'm stupid.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…sob

I'd like to think Bluepyro for letting me refer to her story "Bonded" in my own story. For anyone who hasn't read it, go read it. It's awesome!

* * *

_Maruhi, Auzrieal, Leeoyasha, and Kai's prov._

All of the girls were sitting around the table for dinner that Maruhi had cooked. They were having chicken fettuccini with peas and salad. It sounded weird, but in the end it was good. All of them were just happy to be home, especially Kai.

"Auzrieal, when we were arrested earlier and Kai called, I saw you talking to Kurama. What did you two discuss?" Maruhi asked casually.

Kai's head peeped up from her plate to hear Auzrieal's answer. "Oh, was that the cute red headed one or the cute black headed one?" She asked.

"The red head." Maruhi answered.

"Oh, him? I thought he was cute so I tried to strike up a conversation. At first he seemed a little uncomfortable, but when I told him I knew Kai he started asking questions at a mile a minute."

Leeoyasha started giggling wildly and Kai sank down in her chair, blushing madly.

"Kai, I think your crush has a crush on you." Maruhi teased. Auzrieal looked at Maruhi.

"So that short black haired cutie was Hiei, huh? I thought you hated him?"

"I do hate him?" Maruhi said defensively.

"Yea right. You two were flirting shamelessly." Auzrieal's smirk was smug. Maruhi wanted to smack it off her face. "No we weren't!" she insisted.

"When you told him to bite you, he asked when and where!" Auzrieal's voice rose above its normal pitch.

Kai and Leeoyasha's heads were bobbing up and down. "Yes, sounds like flirting to me." The said together.

Maruhi took a big bite of her chicken fettuccini and rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Hiei's prov._

"Hiei! Hiei where are you!" Murkuro's voice was calling through the trees.

Hiei's right eye opened, and then closed. "Maybe if I'm quiet she'll go away." He secretly hoped from his place in the branches. No such luck, Murkuro found him in any time.

"Hiei, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school. I'm not paying that tuition for you to sleep all day! If you're going to blow off school, then the least you could do is your job." Murkuro stared at him, apparently waiting on an answer.

"I don't want to go to school and I have no energy to train. What I need is sleep." Hiei closed his eyes.

"Nonsense. Either you'll train or you'll go to school. You've got ten seconds before I make the decision for you." Murkuro's hands were placed on her hips.

"Fine, I'll go sleep at school." Hiei said, jumping down. "Don't come home late like you did last night. You nearly scared me half to death, making the alarm go off like that. You're lucky I had enough sense to see who it was before I sent out my forces on you." Murkuro lectured.

"Yeah, Yeah." Hiei mumbled. Before Murkuro could reply, Hiei ran off in the direction of Human World as fast as he could. He had heard that scolding last night.

* * *

_Kurama's prov._

Kurama of course had gotten to school on time. He stood outside for twenty minutes, waiting on the fire demon, but Hiei never showed up.

"I hope Murkuro didn't keep him so he could train all day. No way am I facing Kai without him." Kurama worried.

But Hiei didn't show up until lunch was almost over.

"Where have you been?" Kurama asked before Hiei even took his seat.

"On school grounds. You know those big oak trees outside? They're quite comfortable." Hiei looked very refreshed. He looked at the teachers table and his grin disappeared.

"Tell me what's wrong with that picture?" Hiei asked the group as he pointed. Kurama turned around in his seat and glanced at the teachers.

Immediately he saw what was wrong. "Where's Hiko?" "That's what I'd like to know." And with that, Hiei got up and walked over to the teachers' table.

* * *

_YYH gangs' prov_. 

"Hello Kai, Leeoyasha. Where's Hiko?" Hiei asked offhandedly.

Kai looked worried and annoyed. "Hiei don't call me Kai or Leeoyasha Leeoyasha. We are your teachers here, remember."

"Then what do you suggest I call you?" Hiei raised both eyebrows in a cocky manner.

"I am Ms. Kitsune and Leeoyasha is Ms. Groovin'." Kai whispered.

Hiei bent down and brushed away Kai's hair so he could get close to her ear. "Ms. Kitsune, huh? Why not Ms. Minamino?"

Kai blushed furiously and told him his answer to get him to leave, just as Hiei knew she would.

"Hiko is in her room. She said she wanted to do something."

Hiei left the cafeteria, the others close behind him. He stopped in the open doorway to Hiko's room when he heard giggling. Hiko only giggle when she was doing one thing…

"Are you telling me that the biggest evil mastermind of Demon World is giggling? Whatever happened to the real bad guys from the good ol' days?" Yusuke whispered to Hiei.

Hiei shushed him and then whispered back. "She's reading a romance. You can say a lot of bad things about Hiko, but she's always been a hopeless romantic. So's Kai I think." He added with a wink to Kurama.

"I'll go in myself. Stay out here and make sure no one else comes in." Hiei didn't wait for a reply and just walked in.

* * *

_Hiei and Maruhi's prov._

Hiei closed the door and looked at Maruhi. She held up one finger, giving him the sign to wait a moment. Then she lifted her head and returned his gaze.

Hiei gave her their old signal telling her to sound proof the room. Maruhi cocked her head to the side in a questioning manner but did as he asked.

"Maruhi, I heard you giggling. Reading a romance are you?" Maruhi gave a smile. "Yes, one of the best ones I've read, and you know how many romances I've read."

Hiei looked impressed. "Who's it by?" Maruhi didn't even look at the screen to find out. She had already read about the author. "Her pen name is bluepyro. It's a story about you and your friends."

Hiei was shocked. "Really? Who's the romance about? What's the title?"

"The title is Bonded. You're not going to like who the romance is about."

Hiei grimaced. "Please don't tell me it's about Yukina and that dolt." Maruhi laughed.

"No. It's about you and Botan. As I understand it, you two did have a fling didn't you?" Maruhi regarded him with a quizzical smile.

"It wasn't a fling; it was one time and Valentines Day. Let it go already." He exclaimed. "I'm gonna kill this bluepyro person." Hiei said, leaning over the computer, but Maruhi shoved him away.

"You can't!" She said. "And why not?" Hiei's eyes were wide with fury. "Because if you kill her than she won't be able to finish the story. I'm afraid I won't be able to forgive you then." She said earnestly.

Hiei's anger deflated and he laughed. "If it means that much to you then I'll leave her be."

"Good."

There was a knock at Maruhi's door. Kurama's red head poked in through the crack.

"Just making sure everything's okay." There was worry reflecting in his eyes.

Hiei gave him a grin. "Everything fine. Come on in."

Kurama disappeared again, then the whole group came in. Hiko looked at Kurama. "How ya doin', doll face?" She said with a wink.

Kurama blushed brightly. "What does she mean by that?" he whispered to Hiei who was grinning from ear to ear. "It means she thinks your well suited for Kai. Now all you have to do is get Leeoyasha's approval and then a date will be set up." Hiei said, not bothering to whisper.

"Huh?" Kurama asked. Hiko grinned and looked at Hiei. "Shall you explain or shall I?" Hiei seemed to consider her words for a moment, and then answered. "I'll do it. After all, I've been through the system before." Hiko laughed and Kurama looked at him suspiciously.

"It's a system between the three of them, Kai, Leeoyasha, and Hiko. If your going for Kai, like Kurama is, then Hiko and Leeoyasha both have to call you doll face and then you get a date arranged. For Leeoyasha, you would get Hiko and Kai to call you sweetheart."

"What about for Hiko?" asked an obviously interested Yusuke as he looked at Hiko today. Her illusion was bright green eyes and magenta hair pulled back into a high pony tail. She had on jeans and a tight shirt that said 'bite me' on it.

Hiko gave him a flirty grin and Hiei looked ready to shove his fist into Yusuke's abdomen. "Doesn't matter, your dating Keiko."

"Oh, I think you should let Yusuke decide who he's girlfriend should be." Hiko said in a teasing voice, knowing that she was driving Hiei crazy with jealousy.

"Hn." Was all he replied out loud, but Hiei sent Yusuke a message to his mind using his Jagan. "So much as think it, and I'll rip out your heart." Yusuke looked at him with surprise and then lowered his eyes from Hiei's menacing glare.

"You always ruin my fun." Hiko said. She was quickly getting annoyed with their presence. She wanted to get back to reading. So when she looked up at Kuwabara, an idea popped in her head.

"Are you Kazuma?" she asked, despite knowing the answer already. Kuwabara looked shocked when he nodded.

"Yukina told me to tell you hello if I ever saw you." Kuwabara appeared to be excited by her words, but Hiei became seething.

"You know Yukina. What have you told her!" Hiei grabbed Hiko by the shoulders, but all she would do is smile wickedly.

Hiei raced out of the door at top speed, leaving the rest standing with their open-mouthed. All except Hiko, who was laughing viciously.

* * *

Another chapter finished successfully. Yippee! Until next time. Later. 


	11. Chapter 11

This is the 11th chapter. I'm gonna try and keep the characters like themselves, but I ain't promising anything. And remember I haven't seen the whole series, so bear with me okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own…anything but my characters. Boy, no wonder I'm so bored all the time…

* * *

_Hiei and Yukina's prov._

Hiei raced to Koorime as fast as his legs could carry him, and being Hiei that was pretty fast. Never the less, it still took him a while to get where he was going.

He didn't even bother to knock when he discovered the door was unlocked.

"Hiei, it's good to see you. Not that I am not pleased, but what are you doing here? Did you find my brother?" Yukina appeared out of no where and made Hiei jump slightly.

"You really should keep your door locked. There are a lot of dangerous demons out there." Hiei mumbled. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you found my brother." Yukina's red eyes reflected so much hope that Hiei had to avert his eyes when he lied.

"No I haven't." Yukina gave a small sigh.

"That's okay; it's not your fault. I appreciate you looking for me." Yukina smiled. "What are you doing here then, is there something I can help you with?"

Hiei looked up. "Yes. I ran into an…old friend of mine. She said she knew you. Hiko?" He watched her face anxiously for any recollection.

Yukina's head tilted in thought. "Hiko? No, I don't believe I know anyone by the name of Hiko."

Hiei sighed heavily with relief. "Well, that's all I came for. Thanks."

"Oh Hiei." Hiei turned back around. "Do come and visit me more often. I enjoy seeing you." Hiei's cheeks burned slightly and Yukina giggled.

Just as Hiei had his hand on her doorknob, Yukina's mind remembered something. "I did meet someone else who said they were an old friend of yours' though, some years back."

Hiei's head whipped back around. "What did she look like? Where'd you meet? What was her name? Did she say anything to you?"

Yukina looked a little flustered. "Well, she had very long red hair, a shade darker than Kurama's, and big glowing yellow eyes. She was unusually short, shorter than me, and well curved. We met when I got lost in the woods and she helped me back home. She said very little and appeared quite shocked when I told her my name. Is there something wrong Hiei?" Yukina looked at the fire demon with great worry.

Hiei felt like he was choking. "What was the woman's name, Yukina?" He said, hoping that she wouldn't say what he feared. If she said what he worried, then Yukina thought of her as a friend and she could use Yukina against him.

"Her name was Maruhi."

* * *

_Maruhi's prov._

Maruhi looked at the other's standing at her desk, looking confused. "You all had better be off to the cafeteria again."

Kurama looked slightly off guard. "No, we should stay-" "I said go. I'm your teacher and unless you want a private meeting with the headmaster, I suggest you do as I say."

Kurama was taken aback by this, but did as he was told, followed by a grumbling Yusuke and Kuwabara. Maruhi watched them go and then finished reading her story. When she finished, she thought about her own plot.

"Having Hiei here was not part of my plan. I don't want him to get hurt." Maruhi thought about her last thought. She caught a glimpse of herself in the little mirror propped up on a photo of her and her 3 best friends.

"He betrayed me. I don't care if he's killed." Maruhi looked at her furious expression in the mirror and didn't miss its falseness. She tried to remember all he had done to her, why she should hate him with everything in her. When her thoughts came to Murkuro, they came to a stop as one surpassed the rest.

"Perhaps I can use Hiei's presence to my advantage, hit two birds with one stone. If I play my cards right, I'll bring down Koenma and Murkuro." That evil grin played on Maruhi's lips for the second time in two days.

* * *

_YYH gang's prov._

The second Kurama sat down again at the lunch table, Yusuke and Kuwabara pounced.

"We're not going any further on this little mission until we get some answers." Yusuke said while Kuwabara nodded.

Kurama looked a bit worried. "Um…okay."

Yusuke had an air of triumph at his answer. "Okay, you've already explained to us who Kai and Leeoyasha were, but who is Auzrieal?"

"I looked her up on Koenma's computer earlier, before school. From what've I've read so far, she's a famed assassin. She is #4 on the most wanted list, and the other 3 are believed to all be one person, Hiko."

Yusuke looked confused. "How does that happen?"

Kurama sighed. "Hiko is an illusionist." "A what?"

"An illusionist. She makes her form appear to be something else."

"Like a shape shifter?" Yusuke asked. Kurama nodded. "The two are almost identical with only two real differences. A shape shifter can maintain their shape after they have been killed, while an illusionist cannot. Then again, a shape shifter can only change their own form, whereas an illusionist can change theirs, anyone around them, and even the setting."

"I've got a question that's a bit off topic." Kuwabara piped up. Kurama looked at him expectantly.

"Where did their names originate. Kai is Japanese and so is Hiko, but where did Leeoyasha and Auzrieal come from." Kurama frowned slightly.

"I have no idea where Leeoyasha got her name; it might be from the ancient language. As for Auzrieal, given her ancestry, my guess would be that it's German."

"Back to my questions, who is Hiko exactly?" Yusuke asked, shooting annoyed glances at Kuwabara.

Kurama thought a moment, and then answered. "No one really knows for sure except her closest colleagues. She's an illusionist, as I've already explained. Koenma and a number of others including myself believe she is a wolf demon. I also think she may be a fire youkai as well. She has a natural Jagan and she is the proud ruler of the Demonic Underground."

"Whoa, rewind and pause. What the heck do you mean she has 'a natural Jagan'?"

Kurama rolled his eyes skyward and hesitated before replying. "As I understand it, a natural Jagan Demon is made one of two ways. Either they are born from another Jagan Demon or turned into a fledgling by another."

"And a fledgling is…?" Yusuke questioned.

"Do you remember when Hiei almost turned Keiko into a minion?" Yusuke nodded. "A fledgling is like that, only instead of becoming mindless, they become demonic. Only a natural Jagan demon can do it."

"So Hiei wouldn't be able to?" Yusuke inquired. "No, and it's a good thing he can't. Normally, after years of training them, fledglings killed their creator to prove that they are stronger." Yusuke's brown eyes widened. "Yikes."

Kuwabara asked the next question. "So what's this Demonic Underground everyone keeps talking about?"

Kurama gave a feeble gulp. "Do you remember the Black Market?" "You mean those dirty scumbags that hurt Yukina?" Kuwabara asked, some of his old anger flaring up. Kurama nodded.

"It's like that, but 3 times as worse if you can imagine. All of the demonic gangs and murderers and thieves unite under Hiko's rule, doing unimaginable horrible things. If you ever come to doubt Hiko's power, just keep in mind that little tidbit of information."

"How long has Hiko been in rule of these barbarians?" Yusuke now looked worried with his mission.

"A long time. Youko was once one of her men, and even he was scared of her." The three exchanged worried glances when all of a sudden Hiei dropped in out of a nearby tree and took the seat next to Kurama, obviously distracted about something.

"Hello Hiei, have a nice trip?" Yusuke said sarcastically. When Hiei didn't respond, Kurama gave it a try.

"Hiei, I've been meaning to ask you something about Hiko." At her name, Hiei head perked up. "Hm?"

"If she's as beautiful as you say she is, then why does she use illusion? Why not just taunt people with her honest beauty?"

Hiei gave a mocking grin. "Illusionist rarely show their true form, surely you know that. The reason behind it is that everybody has something about them that sticks out. For example, for you Kurama I bet it would be your hair. Me, it's my eyes. When an illusionist shows their true form to anyone, that person can pick them out of any illusion simply because that feature sticks out."

"With Hiko, could you pick her out of a crowd?" Kurama asked, using an expression of innocence. Still, Hiei regarded him suspiciously.

"Why?" "Just wondering how close you two got." Hiei averted his gaze.

The bell rang as a signal to the students that it was time for the last period of the day. Hiei rose from the table and was about to jump back into one of the trees when Kurama caught his arm.

"Where are you going? We have class." "I'm not in the mood to see Hiko and I have a lot of things to think about. I'm gonna go sleep."

"But they'll count you absent!" Kurama exclaimed.

"And your point would be…?" When Kurama didn't reply, Hiei went off to find a comfortable tree. Kurama sighed and went to class.

* * *

That's all folks for now. I know my friend Kristen was threatening me to get this chapter out or she was going to shave my head, so here it is. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm kinda running out of ideas, so email me if you think of one. Later. 


	12. Chapter 12

It's the 12th chapter…I never knew I had it in me. I waited and I waited and I waited, but still no one reviewed. And as you all know from a previous chapter, I'm an impatient person.

Disclaimer: I don't own any show, only me characters…Blah blah blah.

Oh yea, I have a stupid question, so if no one minds answering, I'd be most appreciative. Can we only use Times New Roman as the font or can we use something else?

* * *

_YYH and Maruhi's prov._

Hiei looked at the large clock that was outside one of the shops. The last class was almost over. He decided to go and see if Hiko was torturing his friends.

When he wentt to walk into the classroom, he found it more difficult than he had expected. What had to be a hundred kids were trying to go the opposite direction, and the doorway was only so big. "Stupid Ningens." He thought.

Kurama was standing in front of Hiko with Yusuke and that idiot behind him. Hiko was typing something at her desk. He walked over, but Hiko still did not look up.

"Why are you guys still here? We need to go." He said shortly.

"Hold on a minute, I have to ask Ms. Jaganashi something." Kurama said, patiently standing at the desk.

It took a moment for it to register in Hiei's mind who he was referring to. "Ms. Jaganashi? Come Hiko, you can be more creative than that surely." He teased.

Hiko looked up at him annoyed. "Shove it, would ya? I got work to do. I've been busy and have accidentally gotten behind."

Hiko finally took notice of the others standing in front of her desk. She rose from her seat and stretched, showing tone stomach to which Yusuke eagerly looked. Hiei resisted the urge to kill him.

"I was wondering why your other friend, Auzrieal, isn't a teacher." Kurama asked gently, almost timid.

Hiko gave an amused grin. "Because the class she would've taught already had a teacher."

"What class did she want to teach?" Kuwabara asked.

"War and Weaponry." Hiko smirked.

Hiei leaned closer to her face. "Why not just use mind confusion like you did before? What's the matter, loosing your touch?"

Hiko cocked an eyebrow up and looked at him with dark pleasure. "Nonsense, I just as ruthless as before," she said, holding a sharp dagger to his abdomen. "We all decided that Auzrieal should stay and run the Demonic Underground for me while I was teaching these bakas."

Hiei refrained from gulping as the cutting edge of the dagger cut closer into his skin. He backed off slowly, trying to keep a nonchalant expression.

"You boys will find me not quite as receiving as I was yesterday. I suggest you keep your distance." She spoke in a dangerously low voice as she swished by them, head held high as a queen.

As she slipped by Yusuke, she dropped a small slip of paper into his coat pocked. But being a thief for centuries had its perks. He didn't even notice.

* * *

_Maruhi's prov._

Maruhi returned home and immediately got on the internet. The first thing she did was what she always did when she got home. She checked to see if Bluepyro had written anymore on her story, but as usual, she hadn't. She dawdled on this site and that until Kai got home.

"Where ya been?" Maruhi asked. "The past. No matter how many times I try, I can't win that stupid war. I'd have twice as much land as I do know if I hadn't lost."

Maruhi chuckled on the inside. Kai's war had been long ago, pretty close to Auzrieal's time actually. It was nearing an obsession.

Kai stopped her ranting when Maruhi began to cough. "Maruhi, something's wrong. I know it. You can't hide it from me; I'm your best friend."

Maruhi glanced in her direction and said between hacks, "Poppycock! I'm Divine and don't get sick remember. Besides, it's just a lil' cough, be gone in no time."

"Little cough, eh? That's what you said a month ago!" Kai exclaimed, but her expression was one of worry.

Maruhi made herself a glass of water and took a big drink. She waved away Kai and went upstairs to her bedroom. She let her illusion fall and looked in the mirror.

Maruhi tilted her head this way and that, made several different expressions, and even tried looking at herself from different angles. However, she came to the same conclusion she always did.

"Not much to look at." Maruhi had never thought herself pretty, though she always wore a mask of confidence. She couldn't let anyone else think she needed anybody. Because she didn't.

Her eyes fell on a picture taped on the top corner of her mirror. She remembered when it was taken. It was Christmas time and Kai had dragged her and Leeoyasha dragged Hiei into the photo. Kai had her arms wrapped around Maruhi's neck, just like Leeoyasha held Hiei. Hiei was standing next to Maruhi, his smirk frozen in time as he looked at her. She was rolling her eyes, but a faint smile could be seen. She missed those times. She missed h…

Maruhi shook her mind along with her thoughts. "I don't need anybody; especially no low down, good for nothing thief with a dreadful fashion since and an ego that makes elephants look small.

A wave of unexpected nausea came over Maruhi and she clutched her stomach. She let herself fall forward until she felt her forehead connect with the cool glass of her mirror.

"Maybe Kai's right. Maybe there is something wrong with me."

* * *

_YYH's Prov._

Yusuke didn't find the note in his pocket until he was home. He has slipped off his coat when it fell off. He looked at it, but didn't understand what it said.

"Must be some other language. Maybe Kurama will know." He mumbled to himself.

"Mom, I'm going to Kurama's! Be back later!" He shouted upstairs to his mom, despite the fact she probably wasn't even there. He took of running down the street towards Kurama's house. When he got there, Kuwabara was there on the phone.

"Who's he talking to?" Yusuke asked Kurama quietly. "Yukina." He whispered back.

"What are you doing here, Yusuke?" Kurama asked him as he led him into another room. Yusuke handed him the note. Kurama studied it carefully, and then knitted his eyebrows together, as if thinking very hard.

"I don't think I've ever heard of it. We should go find Hiei. I bet he could translate it." Yusuke gave Kurama a bewildered look. "Why would Hiei know it?"

"Because Hiei speaks many different languages. It's a gift he picked up from all his years as a thief." Yusuke nodded because what Kurama said made sense.

When Kuwabara finally ended his conversation with Yukina, the group left for Spirit World. It was somewhere around 5.

They entered Koenma's office to not find Koenma, but Hiei and Botan fighting heatedly. The second they entered, the two quickly shut up. Hiei's expression was one of annoyance.

"Well, I'll be off to do my job. Goodbye boys, see ya'll later." Botan said with false cheer. She swiftly rode away on her oar.

Kurama lifted an eyebrow. "What was that all about?" he inquired.

"None of your business fox." Hiei replied crossly. "Is there a reason you're here, or did you just feel like coming to annoy me?"

Kurama handed him the sheet of paper. Hiei read it, then read it again, then looked up.

"Which one of you had this?" He asked. Yusuke raised his hand. "Where'd you get it?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I don't know. I found it in my coat pocket when I got home. What does it say?" Yusuke seemed a little worried. So did Hiei.

"This is Hiko's handwriting, so I'm assuming she dropped this for you." He peered back down at the slip. "Zetsumei Motte Gesshoku."

"What does it mean Hiei?" Kurama asked softly. Hiei looked up at them. "It's ancient language. It means 'Death by Moonlight'." He said, almost inaudible. This of course, sent Kuwabara into dramatics.

"WHAT! HIKO IS GONNA KILL URAMESHI NEXT FULL MOON! OH CRAP!" He began to panic and pace around the group. Hiei stopped him with an annoyed glare.

"No, you incompetent fool. Death by Moonlight is a club in Makai, one that Hiko owns. I'm guessing she's telling us she'll be there tonight."

Kuwabara looked at him. "Isn't that kind of stupid on her part? Doesn't she realize we're trying to arrest her and that she'll probably be killed when Koenma catches her?"

Hiei averted his gaze back down to the little sheet of paper. "Not stupidity, but a challenge." He looked back up at the group. "I hope you all don't have plans for tonight, because we're going clubbing."

* * *

And the plot thickens. What will happen when they reach the club? Will Maruhi kill them? Will they kill Maruhi? And what is making Maruhi so sick? All questions to be answered in chapters to follow. By the way, what I call the ancient language most often can be translated into Japanese or some other language than English. Zetsumei Motte Gesshoku really does mean Death by Moonlight in Japanese. Later. 


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the 13th chapter, despite I still have not received any reviews on the last 2 chapters. When I asked Kristen what she thought, she said most people don't update as much as I do after the 8th chapter. I hope she's right…

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but I do own Maruhi, Kai, Leeoyasha, and Auzrieal. This is along with the other freeks who stalk me. JK!

* * *

_Maruhi's prov._

Maruhi found herself lying on the floor, amidst piles of clothes. She looked at the clock beside her bed. It was 5:45! "What the heck…?" she thought as she pulled herself up.

"Must of dozed off." She explained to herself as she went downstairs. She had a migraine. "But I'm not supposed to be able to get a migraine…that was part of the deal." She shook her head and told her conscious that it was nothing to worry about.

"And I mustn't tell Kai." She mumbled. She went into the kitchen and made a big glass of water. Then she started to rummage around in the medicine cabinet beside the spices. She took down the heavy duty aspirin and took two.

"Wow, what's the matter Maruhi? Did you hurt your back?" Leeoyasha came through, holding her laundry basket. Maruhi was confused for a moment, and it must have shown on her face.

"You're taking the hard core aspirin. Did something happen during your training?" Leeoyasha said with a laugh. Maruhi was about to ask why did she think she had hurt her back, when she realized what it was. Her posture; Maruhi was standing with one hand on her back.

"Yea, I fell down, not paying attention. It should be gone by tonight though." She said with a smile. Leeoyasha smiled back, then went off outside to the garage, where the washer and dryer were, to do her laundry.

Maruhi went into the living room to sit down. She plopped herself down in the recliner and faced 62 inches of pure entertainment. But then she had a thought that worried her.

"Okay, so Leeoyasha thought I was training, but what did Kai think I had been doing all this time?" She immediately rose from the chair and sought out her best friend.

She found Kai cursing in her bedroom. She was trying to straighten her hair, which no matter what happened short of an illusion, was always at least wavy. Maruhi understood her pain given to the fact her own hair was curly.

"Damn hair, never does what I want it to!" Kai grumbled. She looked up and saw Maruhi, so she waved with her free hand. "What are you doing? Do you have a meeting?" She asked, feeling like she should know the answer.

"The club, remember? You asked all of us to come. Remember?" Kai looked at her with a slight worry tracing her features.

"Right, just slipped my mind." Maruhi laughed nervously. She quickly left the room for her own. "Okay, now for the most important question," she said, closing the door behind her. "What will I wear!"

* * *

_YYH, Maruhi, Kai, Leeoyasha, and Auzrieal prov._

The group left about 7:30 or there about. Zetsumei Motte Gesshoku was located in the heart of the Eastern Lands, was larger than most schools, and had bright lights shining outside. Needless to say, it wasn't hard to find.

When they entered, everyone but Yusuke swore they'd go deaf before the night was out. Hard rock music was vibrating the very walls.

"They're over there." Hiei stated, pointing to a table half hidden in the shadows. He obviously was not affected by the booming music. The group walked over there.

Leeoyasha spotted them first. "Hi Big-Head. Long time no see." She said with her usual cheeriness. Yusuke could see why they picked this table; the music wasn't as loud and you could talk normal.

"Where's Hiko?" Hiei asked. Kai pointed into the crowd. Hiei looked at where she was pointing. And he did not like what he saw.

Hiko was in her most favorite form. She had short spiky hair again, this time a plum shade and lavender colored eyes. She was slender but curvy and was wearing a very short blue jean shorts and a tight white shirt. Around her were 4 or 5 guys Hiei recognized from his day with the Makai thieves.

He was about to stomp over there and drag her away when she came over by herself. She placed herself next to Auzrieal, who was to busy with Inuyasha to notice a difference. She looked at the two beside her. "Should I arrange for a room?" She smiled wickedly.

Auzrieal stopped for a moment and seemed to consider her words. "Naw, it's just the first night in a while without the kids, ya know." Hiko laughed. "No, not really."

Hiko looked up at Hiei and patted the space beside her. "Go on, take a seat Hiei. You already know I don't bite…hard." Hiei smirked, but sat down never the less.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama looked around a little out of place, but Hiko said no more. "Is there a reason why you told us all to be here?" Hiei asked.

"I thought you wanted to arrest me?" Hiko said innocently. Hiei regarded her suspiciously, but Hiko kept up the same front.

"Well, then let's get to it!" Yusuke said, cracking his knuckles. "Oh no, not yet. That would be cruel to Kai and Kurama! They haven't even had a chance to get to know each other." Hiko said, giving Hiei a wink.

"Yes, she's quite right. After all, the two are madly in love with each other." He finished off, catching on. Kai started to blush and mumbled something that sounded like "No, not now."

Yusuke, however, didn't quite understand what the two fire youkais were talking about. "What do you mean?" Hiei and Hiko slipped each other wicked glances.

"Well, for example, right now both Kai and Kurama just want to forget everything else and have mad monkey sex on the table…" Hiko started. "However, they are both too responsible and proper to do such a thing." Hiei finished up.

Kurama stared at them, his mouth agape, while Kai looked embarrassed beyond all reason. Then her head perked up. "Where have I heard you use that term before?" she asked.

Hiko sat back in her chair. "Um…I don't remember." "I do." Hiei said. He looked at Hiko out of the corners of his eyes. "Going to get groceries." He raised both eyebrows.

Hiko's eyes lit up. "Oh, yea!" The others waited patiently for her to continue with her story. "I think this is the night when Hiei met Leeoyasha and Kai for the first time, and Kai didn't quite trust him. Well, that night I decided to take Hiei grocery shopping with me at midnight. I always go late to avoid traffic. So as we're about to leave, Kai comes in wearing her housecoat and slippers with a bowl of ice cream and stares at us suspiciously. "Where are you two going at this hour?" She asked and I couldn't resist. I looked her straight in the eyes and said "We're going to go have mad monkey sex on top of the car!" You should have seen her face! She didn't know whether or not to believe me!" All of them laughed, even Hiei.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Funny how you forgot to mention all of this."

"Maybe he worried his girlfriend wouldn't approve." Kuwabara added in a mocking tone. Just when Hiei was ready to kill him, Hiko replied first.

"Nonsense! Hiei has plenty of girls fawning over him. There's about a couple thousand of ningens on the internet, then everyone knows about Murkuro and him, and then there is also Botan to consider." Hiei actually appeared to be blushing a little.

"I am not with any of them!" he exclaimed under his breath, but no one paid him any mind. Except Hiko.

"Don't try and fool me, Hiei! I have cameras in Koenma's office. So I've seen you and Botan, Yusuke and Botan, Yusuke and Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina…"

"WHAT!" Hiei yelled. Hiko started laughing. "Calm down, you're so easy to get riled up. I was joking about Kuwabara and Yukina." She looked him up and down.

"You know, you always complain that Kuwabara talks too much, but I think you talk too much. I'll bet you my club that you couldn't stay quiet for 5 minutes."

Hiei scoffed. "You're on." Hiko smiled devilishly, but turned her attentions to Kurama.

"Hey Kurama! You. Me. Bush. Now." She said. Kurama turned pink.

"You knew Youko than. How well?" he asked nervously. Hiko winked at him. "Very well." Kurama looked horribly embarrassed.

"Oh, no don't you worry. You're much bigger than Hiei." She said, wiggling her eyebrows. "HEY! No he's not, I've…" Hiei once again failed to clamp his mouth shut in time.

"Yay! I win! Wait a minute, did you just say you've seen Kurama naked! Hiei, only one question remains: Does you're doggy door swing both ways." Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered and Kurama turned pink again.

"No, the memory will scar me for the rest of my life. Kurama, you tell it." Hiei requested, giving a shiver.

Kurama gulped. "Do I have to?" Everyone at the table nodded. "Erm…okay. Well, see I had just got out of the shower when my mom knocked on the bathroom door telling me Hiei was there. I told her I'd be out in a minute; I was towel drying my hair. But instead of listening, she barged in…with Hiei behind her. He screamed for like an hour that he was blind." Kurama ended with a chuckle.

Auzrieal stood up and addressed Hiei. "So I only have one question left for you Hiei. Is Kurama a natural red head? They say there's only one way to tell."

Hiei sighed and put his face in his hands. Hiko left the table. "Not that torturing Hiei isn't fun and all, but I feel more like dancing. Excuse me." She made her way towards a group of guys, shamelessly flirting with every one of them.

Hiei glared daggers at the group, but only Kurama noticed. "What's this, you're jealous? Why don't you go dance with her?" he asked in a mocking tone that was uncharacteristic to him. Hiei didn't reply, but just shifted in his seat.

Then the odd mix of a party heard the gasps. Hiei turned to see Hiko on the floor. He immediately stood, but Kai was faster.

"Hiko! Hiko are you alright!" Hiko stood up, swaying a little. "I'm fine, just a dizzy spell. Why is it so loud in here?" Hiko asked, seeming a little confused. "I think I'll go home. Night guys." And with that, she trasportated back home.

"We have to follow her, this is our chance!" Yusuke exclaimed. Hiei caught his arm and shook his head no. "Not now, something seriously isn't right with this picture."

"What do you mean, Hiei?" Kurama asked, displaying a bit of concern.

"She said it was a dizzy spell. That's not terrible. Probably just an excuse." Kuwabara said.

"No, you don't understand. Hiko can't get sick, it's impossible. Don't ask how; just accept it for once in your life. Besides that, she asked why the music was so loud."

"So, it is unnaturally loud." Yusuke said, missing the point. "Exactly. That's how Hiko has always listened to her music, ever since speakers were invented. It's never loud enough to her." He said, getting more and more frustrated.

"What on Earth is going on?" He wondered to himself, feeling alone despite his cluster of friends around him.

* * *

And there we go. The end of another chapter. Hope more review. Please send ideas if you come up with one. Thanks and later. 


	14. Chapter 14

14th chapter and this one you'll see how Hiei and Hiko act when they're all alone…don't worry, it's not R rated.

Disclaimer: I don't own…aw, screw it. Read the others if you don't remember. :D

By the way, if you want to know how Auzrieal and Inuyasha came to meet, I wrote a one chapter story on it. I might write more if someone wants me too…anyway, it's called "How They Met".

* * *

_Normal prov._

The night ended shortly after Hiko left. Kai looked on the verge of going after her, but Kurama asked her if she wanted to go get coffee.

"I don't like coffee, but a slice of pie sounds good right about now." She said with a grin. Kurama chuckled and they were about to leave when Kai remembered what she had wanted to do.

"Hiei, stand still." She ordered. Hiei looked at her like she was insane. "Why?"

"Because you've gotten taller since the last time I've seen you." She said, pulling a measuring tape out of nowhere. Hiei smiled and looked at her outfit. It was a pair of jeans with no pockets and a snug green shirt.

"And where on Earth did you hide that one?" he said. Kai blushed and stretched it to Hiei's height. She let loose a low whistle.

"So how tall am I?" Hiei asked, half interested. "With or without the hair?" Kai playfully tugged on her hair, something no one else could live and do.

"Without." Hiei said with a mock glare. Kai looked at the measure again. "5 feet and 6 inches." Leeoyasha's voice came out from the background.

"Awww, our little dickens isn't so little anymore." She said in a baby voice while wiping away an invisible tear. Hiei jumped at her like he was going to attack and Leeoyasha teleportated out of there saying something about going to visit her parents. Hiei smirked.

Kai looked at her watch. It was nearing midnight. "Strange, I could've sworn it was only 8 or somewhere near there." She mumbled, but despite her attempts to shake it off, Kai couldn't rid herself of an odd feeling like something was wrong.

"Auzrieal, what time did your babysitter get off?" Kai called to Auzrieal, who was still holding on to Inuyasha. ": 30." Came the muffled reply.

"You do realize that means that your kids have been left alone in your house for about 30 minutes, right?" Auzrieal's head went up fast. "Oh shit. Come Inuyasha, let's go see if there is a home to go home to." Then the two left.

Kuwabara and Yusuke also left, saying their curfew was midnight. "Not that my mom will notice." Yusuke mumbled, but he went along with Kuwabara anyway. Kai looked at Hiei, the only one left.

"What will you do?" she asked, hating herself for not already being at the café with Kurama. He was waiting patiently for her at the door.

"I'm thinking about just going home." He said indifferently, but there was a gleam in his eyes that made Kai suspicious. Before she could probe deeper however, Kurama gave her the sign to come on with a smile. Kai shrugged and left.

Hiei took off to a path he knew well enough to run with his eyes closed.

* * *

_Hiei and Maruhi's prov._

Hiei entered Maruhi's room through an open window to find her about to go out the door to the hall. "Where are you going?" he asked, making Maruhi jump.

"To the bathroom. Why, you wanna come hold my hand?" she asked sarcastically. Hiei laughed and shook his head. When she came back, Maruhi found Hiei sprawled out on her bed, looking at the glow in the dark stars plastered to her ceiling. He noticed her presence and quickly got up.

Since Maruhi was home in her own space, illusion wasn't up. Hiei looked at the human form for a moment before noticing something else that caught his eye.

He walked up to her desk and picked up a plushie of himself that was sitting on some CD cases. He held it up. "And this came from…?" he asked.

Maruhi looked at him and laughed. "Kai got it for me last year as a birthday gift. It's my voodoo doll." She said in mock darkness. Hiei looked at her seriously, but his eyes showed amusement.

"So that explains all my weird pains in odd places lately." He said slowly, making Maruhi laugh again. He stepped towards her and liked how he had to look down to see her face. It was rare that someone was shorter than him.

Maruhi also noticed that she had to look up more than usual. "Did you grow or did I shrink?" she asked. This time it was Hiei's turn to laugh. "I rarely laugh this much with anyone else, not even Kurama." Hiei thought. Meanwhile he answered "I got taller; Kai measured me before she left.

Maruhi tipped her head to one side and stared at him in a wary way. "How tall are you now?" she asked slowly.

"5 foot 6." He said with a cocky grin. Maruhi flung herself onto her bed, facing away from Hiei and muttered loud enough for him to hear "Evil bastard." Hiei chuckled. Maruhi was only 4 feet 11 and one half inches tall. It always annoyed her how everyone else towered over her.

Hiei laid next to her, propping one elbow up to place his face in. "What are you gonna do about it, shorty." He teased. Maruhi whirled herself around and glared at him, pouting very full lips. Hiei couldn't stop himself; he leaned in and kissed her.

For a few moments, everything melted back into past bliss. It was shattered all too soon when Maruhi shoved him away hard enough to send him toppling off the bed.

"You lost your right to do that with me! Go to Murkuro; you chose her!" she screamed at him, equally furious with herself as she was with him.

Hiei was taken aback and felt a sharp pang of guilt. Maruhi's now glowing yellow eyes that only came out in demon form now had not falling tears glimmering in them. Maruhi had only cried 3 times in her life that Hiei knew off.

"Go before I throw you out physically!" she ordered, fangs growing threateningly.

To keep that and tears at bay, Hiei jumped out the window onto his favorite tree. "Old favorite." He reminded himself. He had a new one at Murkuro's.

At the same time, Maruhi laid back down between her covers, shivering. It was cold, and being a fire demon, Maruhi wasn't supposed to get cold. But instead of worrying about her abnormal temperature, Maruhi had more important things to think about. Like condemning anything between her and Hiei to eternal Hell.

She pulled her extra pillow close and hugged it, wishing it would rain so she could sleep. "Damned fire demon." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

_And it's been awhile since I could look at myself straight_

_And it's been awhile since I said I'm sorry_

_And it's been awhile since I'd seen the way the candle lights your face_

_And it's been awhile but I can still remember just the way you taste.

* * *

_

_Kai and Kurama's prov._

Kai and Kurama sat together in a small café, enjoying two slice of apple pie. Sooner or later, however Kurama had to ask something.

"Hiei doesn't act like himself around Hiko?" it wasn't really a question, but his tone made it be.

Kai laughed. "Well, yea neither does Hiko. Surely you didn't honestly think that's how the ruler of the worse demons in all of Makai acted?"

Kurama's eyes widened. "Actually I had never really thought about it. But now that you mention it, it does make sense."

Kai eyed him, wondering just how much Hiei had told him about his and Maruhi's relationship. She decided to ask him, though she naturally replaced Maruhi with Hiko in her question.

"Actually, absolutely nothing." Kurama answered, taking a bite of pie.

Now Kai's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" at Kurama's nod, Kai blurted "But aren't you two best friends!"

Kurama busted out laughing. "He was right about you though. You are slightly blunt." Kai blushed brightly at Kurama's teasing. Maruhi always teased her about the same personality flaw.

"Yes, I would call Hiei my best friend, but I don't know why he never told me." Kurama shrugged. "To be honest, I was angrier with him about not telling me he knew you." Now it was Kurama's turn to blush.

Kai tilted her head. "So you don't know anything about their relationship?" Kurama shook his head. "I got the impression they were once lovers." Kurama said thoughtfully, hoping Kai would tell him more.

Kai considered her answer carefully. Maruhi would be angry with her if she said too much, but Kai couldn't help herself for trusting Kurama. She slowly nodded.

"How long were they together?" he asked. Kai told herself it was a harmless question.

"At least half a decade did he live with us, but I think they were together before that even." She answered.

Kurama felt a little guilty for asking Kai these questions, being that by the way she answered she didn't want to say to much. He wasn't going to go to Koenma with the answers or anything, he was just curious.

"Do you know how they met?" he asked a little wary. Kai tilted her head and looked at him. "Why do you want to know all of this? They're not together if that's what you want to know."

Kurama shrugged. "Just curious I guess. Are you sure they're not together; they act like it." Kai shook her head.

"No if they were together, they would've been like Auzrieal and Inuyasha. Besides, I'm Hiko's best friend and would probably have been told before even Hiei himself knew."

Kurama laughed. "As for how they met, it was through the Makai thieves. After he met you and left, that's where he went. He was put into a new section where they are assigned partners and Hiko was his."

When Kurama didn't respond, Kai teased him. "No more interrogation?"

Kurama smiled. "No, just one more question, a pretty dumb one I know, but still. Hiko isn't her real name is it?"

Kai laughed at Kurama's expression, one of embarrassment. "No, but trust me, if I told you her real name, you wouldn't believe me." Kurama looked at her questioningly, but that was the last of it in their conversation for the night, which unfortunately only ended with a small smile, and Kurama asking Kai out for a real first date.

Kai couldn't speak, but managed to nod. The date was set for the next night…

* * *

There you go. The question is, will Kai and Kurama get to go out on their date and will it be as wonderful as expectations promise? And are we ever going to find out about what is plaguing Maruhi? Will the YYH gang ever make their arrest? Tune in next time to see the answers to these agonizing questions. (And I'm not writing another chapter until I get more reviews! Or else I will attack you with a metal Spork! Mwahaha) 


	15. Chapter 15

The 15th chapter…thanks to anyone who is still reading. I figured out how I'm going to end the story, but not how the plot will turn out…Anyways:

Disclaimer: I don't own any TV show or anything that pertains to a TV show, just my own characters and the plot which I came up with.

* * *

_YYH's gangs' prov._

Unlike Kurama, the other 3 arrived in the middle of their first period, Leeoyasha's class. When they entered, she turned to face them.

"Hello boys. Is there a reason why you are late." She said with her usual smile. Yusuke grinned sheepishly.

"We overslept; out partying all night at this crazy club." Leeoyasha looked like she was going to laugh. The boys took their seats, next to Kurama.

"So, are we ever going to make our arrest, or are you always gonna stop us every time Hiei?" Yusuke said in a somewhat harsh tone.

"Calm down, you'll be making your arrest today." Hiei whispered back. Yusuke looked happier.

"So when do we move? Lunch?" Hiei looked at him like he was crazy and shook his head. "Why not?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Are you telling me that you want to arrest you teacher for another world in front of your peers?" he spoke slowly, as if hoping that might help drill it into the spirit detective's head.

"He has a point Urameshi." Kuwabara put in. Hiei continued with something Yusuke hadn't thought of. "How are you planning on getting her? Idiot here won't fight girls, Kurama is in love with her best friend, and I already said I'm not helping."

Yusuke opened his mouth to reply, but shut it again when he realized Hiei had a point. How was he gonna do it?

"So when does Yusuke make his move?" Kurama asked. "This afternoon we will be going to their house. Hopefully she won't put up a fight."

Kuwabara gulped. "What if she does put up a fight?" he asked. Hiei looked Yusuke in the eye, but referred to him. "Then unless you jump in, Koenma is gonna have to find a new detective."

All three heads went down, but Hiei continued talking. "As for today, act like normal as much as you can without drawing attention to yourselves. Kurama, don't stay after with a question and don't talk to Kai outside of class." Kurama nodded.

The group did as they were told. At lunch, they sat at the farthest table from the teachers, even though that was outside, practically on top of the parking lot. They nearly melted since it was hot to begin with and then the heat was coming back at them from the asphalt. Never the less, they did it like they were supposed to.

The day went by quickly. As soon as they got out of school, they headed for Spirit World, to see if Koenma had any updates. He didn't nor did Botan have any new gadgets for Yusuke to use against Hiko.

At first, the spirit detective wasn't so worried about his mission. But as time went by and he learned more and more about his opponent, fear slowly had been creeping up his spine. It shot up when he learned that Hiko was immune to spirit attacks.

"So what the hell am I supposed to attack her with!" he screamed at Koenma. Koenma only shook his head sadly. He didn't have a clue.

The group took off for Hiko's house, Hiei leading the way. He didn't go as fast as he had the first time. After seeing Maruhi at school, he wasn't so sure he was ready to face her again.

He pushed open the door and once again found nobody downstairs. Leeoyasha and Kai were playing checkers outside Hiko's door.

"Why are you guys out here? Why not play in one of your rooms, or downstairs at the dining room table?" Hiei asked, making both of them jump.

"Hiko said you would be coming. We're here to make sure you don't go in." Kai said, standing up looking down at Hiei with contempt. Hiei knew Maruhi had told her about last night.

"Yea…" Leeoyasha added weakly, standing beside Kai. Leeoyasha hated fighting and would rather party than throw fist around any day. Hiei looked at Yusuke.

"I already said I wouldn't help in any way in this arrest, so what are you gonna do?" he asked, making Yusuke feel slightly alone.

He stepped forward. "Please move out of the way." He said, feeling foolish. Kai shook her head, along with Leeoyasha. "Okay then," he said, taking out hand cuffs and putting them on both of them. "Kai and Leeoyasha, you are under the arrest for accomplishment."

Kai looked at Kurama as she walked past him and said with a slight grin. "Sorry Kurama, guess I'm gonna have to rain check on our date tonight." Kurama blushed and said that was alright.

Yusuke opened the door to find Auzrieal and Hiko arguing with a large and ugly demon. The demon was roughly 7 foot tall, had deep green skin and horns growing out of all parts of his body.

He almost interfered when Hiko rolled her eyes and said "Then we have no business together," and she slammed a dagger into his abdomen. Auzrieal caught the demon as he fell and with a glare blazed him away in flames.

The two girls turned away dusting off their hands when they saw Yusuke standing there, wide eyed and mouth opened. Up until this moment, he had never seen Hiko kill. It disturbed him, but he managed to pull himself together as he advanced, putting cuffs on both women. Luckily, they did not put up a fight.

He and the others took them to Koenma's, him holding on to Hiko and Auzrieal, Kurama holding Leeoyasha and Kuwabara taking Kai. Hiei had been expecting Hiko to be angry, but she kept her head down the entire way there, something very unlike her.

When arriving at Koenma's, he had them put Kai and Leeoyasha in one interrogation room and Auzrieal and Maruhi in two others.

When Koenma saw Kai and Leeoyasha in chains, he was surprised. "What on Earth are they doing here?"

"They wouldn't move out of the way." Yusuke replied simply. However, they all found that none of the woman were talking, not even Leeoyasha. Hiko however did throw some nasty glares at Hiei, but he kept quiet.

The girls were move to separate rooms for the evening.

* * *

_Hiei's prov._

Hiei was tired. Despite it only being 6 in the evening, the day had totally dragged by. He didn't want to go home to Murkuro's yet, so he chose one of the interrogation rooms and put his head down on the table.

"Hello Hiei. Having a nice nap?" a familiar voice taunted. Hiei looked up and nearly fell out of his chair. "Hiko!"

She looked a little confused for a moment, but smiled and sat down across from him. "So why are you even bothering with putting me in jail? It's a complete waste of time; I can't die remember?" she said in a bored tone.

"They don't know that, and I'm not gonna tell them neither." Hiei responded. Hiko looked at him and he got a strange feeling on the back of his neck that something wasn't right.

"You're the only one of them that can kill me and you won't do that, no will you?" she said with a smug look. Hiei wanted to slap her.

"What makes you think I won't?" he replied harshly. Hiko laughed; a cold sound not like her.

"Because, while you may look me in here, I could always let it slip to some outside demon that if they wanted to take down the traitor of demons, then all they would have to do is kill one person. A certain ice maiden." Hiko's eyes glowed maliciously as she watched Hiei take in her threat.

"I'd kill you where you stand!" he threatened, standing up. Hiko chuckled darkly as she leaned back in her chair. "Besides, how would you get that information out? This jail is a Jagan free zone, even for one as powerful as you?" he asked.

Hiko looked at her nails as if bored. "I have my ways."

Hiei knew what was wrong with this scenario. Hiko didn't kill people with innocent souls, like Yukina. He reminded that to her.

Hiko tilted her head sideways. "You'll find that things have changed a lot since you've been gone."

Hiei regarded her closely and decided to try and call it as a bluff. "I don't believe you. You're lying."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Do you really want to take that chance, and with your little sister no less?" Hiko smirked, knowing she had him where she wanted him.

"I'll let you dwell on my offer for a while. Come to me when you have an answer." She said coolly as she swept by him out into the hall. The fact that she could just walk up and down the halls freely when she was supposed to be under lock and key should've struck Hiei odd, but his worries kept him from noticing.

He didn't have to think long to figure out his answer. He went to find Maruhi.

* * *

_Hiei and Maruhi's prov._

"I have an answer to your offer, though I must say this is a new low, even for you." He said as he entered her room.

Maruhi looked up at him with an expression that mixed suspicious and confusion. "What are you babbling about now?" she asked.

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her. Was she toying with him? "Just a few moments ago, you said I had to choose between Yukina's life or helping you escape."

Maruhi looked up in the corner where a camera resided. Instead of speaking to Hiei, she talked to it. "You know, being Enma's son and all, I really expected your tricks to be less pathetic than this. Then again, I suppose I should remember who I am referring to."

"Why are you toying with me!" Hiei yelled as he grabbed her by the shoulders, giving her a slight shaking.

"I'm not! I've been in this blasted room since you came and got me! Besides I don't kill innocence, you know that." She yelled back, her British accent coming out.

Hiei threw her away from him and she landed on the floor hard. He was almost out of the room when he heard her start coughing. "Oh, stop pretending something is wrong with you already. I know you can't…" he stopped talking when he turned around and saw that Maruhi was coughing up blood.

"Maruhi!" he shouted, forgetting to use her alias. In the back of his mind, he decided that it wasn't important since the camera didn't have sound.

Maruhi clutched his cloak with a shaking hand and said through pale lips covered in spots with her own blood. "Go to Shamii; make sure nothing is wrong with her."

Hiei nodded and left quickly. Before he went however, there was something he had to do. He went into the control room and punched the guard out of consciousness. He'd figure an excuse for that one later.

He took out the tape from the camera in Maruhi's room and watched it. It was as she said; Maruhi had been in her room the entire time.

* * *

_Hiei and Shamii/Yoimaru's prov._

Hiei's mind races as fast as his legs on his way to the Western Lands. If Maruhi had been as she said, like the tape showed, who had talked to Hiei? Did he just imagine it? Was Yukina still in danger?

He shook his head in an effort to clear his thoughts as he rang the doorbell to the Western Lands Castle. A little lizard demon appeared and asked who he wished to speak to and what about.

"I need to speak to Lady Yoimaru, regarding her sister." He said. The demons eyes widened and he ran off quickly to fetch who Hiei requested.

Soon Shamii appeared. She looked a little like Maruhi, since both had red hair, but Shamii's was much shorter than her little sister's, being only shoulder blade length. She had black eyes and was shorter than Hiei by a small amount. She greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hiei, what a pleasant surprise. You wished to see me about Maruhi? Is she being impossible again?" she asked.

Hiei smiled. He wished that was all it was. He shook his head and looked at his feet. Yoimaru smile faded and replaced with concern. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hiei, is there something wrong with Maruhi?" she asked in a quiet but urgent tone.

Hiei looked up and her and slowly nodded.

* * *

_Furnico's prov._

Furnico watched in her room on the television a tiny Maruhi squirm in agony. It was her favorite show.

"Everything is going my way. Soon I'll show you Maruhi." As she flipped the channel, she spoke again to herself, relishing in the words. "One down, one to go."

On screen, an unknowing Kai was talking to Leeoyasha. Furnico's evil laughter filled the shadowed room as she figured out how she would get Kai.

"This time, I'll win."

* * *

**_To be continued…_**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, me again. Sorry I took longer than usual to update, but after last time's ending, I didn't know how to continue. I have the basic idea down. Be warned: it may get slightly mushy. We only have I think maybe 2 or 3 chapters all in all, at most. The good news is that I have an idea for another one which I will post shortly after I do this one.

Standard disclaimer!

Oh yea and I also fiddled around with the idea of writing a DBZ fanfic and maybe even an Inuyasha one, other than "How they Met." I'm scared I'll screw up Sesshy and Vegeta though…tell me what ya'll think.

* * *

_Hiei and Yoimaru/Shamii's prov. _

Normal demons would've been unnerved to be walking next to the Ultimate Queen of Demons on the way to see her baby sister, the Legendary Demon, but to Hiei, this was merely normal.

Originally, he had worried about time. Yoimaru couldn't run like he could, and he was sure that her husband, Sesshoumaru, would not be agreeable to the idea of him carrying her to Spirit World. Luckily, Yoimaru knew a portal to Spirit World that was only a few hundred yards away.

As they walked, the two tried to have a conversation to cover up their worries.

"So, how have you been Hiei? I haven't seen you in quite a spell."

"Yea." Hiei couldn't really think of much to say, but Yoimaru wasn't gonna let that stop her.

"Are you and Maruhi still together? The last time I saw her, she was ranting that you were a horrible bastard whom had betrayed her. I thought you two had had one of your fights, but now it seems as if I were wrong?" she said with a sense of question.

Hiei didn't respond immediately, but eventually did mutter something that sounded like "No, not anymore we're not."

Yoimaru quietly nodded her head and mused out loud, as if talking to herself. "Then I wonder why she still wears your ring?"

Hiei's head shot up. "What are you talking about? She doesn't still wear the ring…does she?"

Yoimaru gave a famous half smile and nodded as she watched this little bit of information sink into his head.

"So what do you do now? Are you still a thief?" she said, her voice not bearing any emotion but the half smile still on her face.

"No, I work to stop them with Murkuro." Hiei responded, somewhat in a haze. This time it was Yoimaru's turn to look shocked.

"Murkuro! The one that now serves under Kai!" Hiei nodded, a little taken back. Normally Yoimaru was calm and collected like Sesshoumaru; it was Shamii and Maruhi you had to worry about.

"Why?"

"You mean you honestly don't know?" Hiei was starting to get worried.

"Know what?"

Yoimaru uncharacteristically bit her bottom lip. "Have you met Auzrieal?" Hiei nodded.

"Do you understand her and Maruhi's relationship?"

"Somewhat. Business partners, right?" Yoimaru nodded.

"Well some decades back, Murkuro and Maruhi had a similar relationship. Maruhi came close to blood binding with her, but luckily didn't get the chance. Murkuro turned on her when Maruhi became Divine and she didn't." Hiei's eyes grew large. (Divine demons and blood bonding will be explained soon)

"So my guess is that that is why Murkuro was so determined to have you as an heir. To get back at Maruhi, now having something she desires."

Hiei felt a little light headed. That couldn't be true…he trusted Murkuro, and she him.

He no longer had time to dwell on the matter. They stood at the portal.

* * *

_Normal prov. _

Hiei and Yoimaru entered Koenma's office to find the usual group sitting there. Kurama, Koenma and Botan immediately bowed.

"Yusuke, bow! She is the queen." Koenma whispered. Yusuke smirked and was about to give a smart reply when Yoimaru beat him to the punch.

"Nonsense! You shouldn't bow; after all, I'm not exactly here on friendly terms." Koenma's face paled.

"I understand that you are holding my baby sister, Ma…" "Hiko." Hiei interjected. When Yoimaru gave him a questioning look, he replied "her alias." Yoimaru nodded and continued.

"Anyway, your are holding her captive without her permission. According to a reliable source, I have been informed that she is gravely ill. You have less than 10 minutes to release her before I let loose the Western Lands…and my own personal wrath." She added, raising an eyebrow.

Yusuke stepped forward. "Look lady, your sister is a major wanted criminal, under 3 alias known most likely more. Hiko, Maboroshi, and Yokoshima. She deserves to be punished for the evil she has committed, surely you understand that."

Yoimaru's eyes squared. "My sister is in no means more evil than any other demon." She paused for a moment to glance up at Kurama. "Everyone can change, isn't that right Youko?"

Kurama lowered his head. "Now if you will excuse me, I think I will go visit my little sister." She said, swishing by them.

Hiei was about to follow when Koenma caught his arm. "You're the reliable source, aren't you?" he accused. Hiei nodded, glaring at Koenma furiously. Koenma shook his head sadly.

"What has gotten into you lately? You punch out guards, refused to help on missions, secretly work against us, and Murkuro said you did not go home last night." Koenma's expression was one of suspicion.

Hiei shrugged off his arm and left to follow Yoimaru. Koenma had a point, much to Hiei's confusion. He wasn't acting like normal…

Everything stopped when he heard the scream.

* * *

_OCs, Kurama and Hiei's prov. _

Hiei ran down the hall, Kurama actually at his heels. The only moment which he paused was to unlock the doors containing Kai, Leeoyasha, and Auzrieal. Together they raced towards Maruhi's room. They found Yoimaru trying unsuccessfully to break the door down.

"Made of the toughest material around and with that screaming, no doubt you can't concentrate." Kurama said, unlocking the door.

Maruhi stopped screaming as soon as she saw Yoimaru and Kai, though she was obviously in a great deal of pain.

"Shamii…?" "I'm fine." Maruhi nodded and looked slightly relieved, but then she doubled over grimacing.

Kurama shut the door behind them and looked at Hiko worriedly. "Hiko, do you need a hospital?"

A low sound came out of Maruhi's mouth, and it took them a moment to realize that she was laughing.

"A hospital will do nothing for one of my kind, _kodomo_." Maruhi's voice was raspier than usual and she was wincing. Kurama gave Hiei a confused look. "Child."

Hiei went over to Maruhi and tried to take her by the hand. Maruhi pulled away from him and glared at him coldly. "I have never needed the help of any **man**, and I'm not about to start now." She practically spat out the word man.

Hiei was taken aback by her coldness, but moved away by a few inches. Maruhi slowly got to her feet and managed to stand up right for a few moments. Then all the pain came rushing back and she fell to her knees and let out a piercing scream.

"Maruhi, give me your pain!" Hiei rushed forward, making his demand. Maruhi shook her head. "This is no time to be stubborn, damnit!" he yelled.

Meanwhile, a very confused Kurama asked Kai. "Did he just call her Maruhi? As in, Maruhi the Legendary Demon? I thought that was just a tale." Kai managed a weak smirk, but worried eyes never left her best friends pained body.

"Yes, and now that you know who you are truly dealing with, allow me to be the first one to welcome into our tiny yet cozy little club." Kai winced as Maruhi moaned. Kurama slipped his hand over hers and gave it a quick squeeze. Kai didn't smile like she normally would've, but did lean against him, as if standing on her own took to much energy.

"Maruhi, I agree with Hiei. Give us your pain." Auzrieal back Hiei up and Leeoyasha nodded.

"Such pain nearly killing me surely is demise of you." Maruhi said the sentence sounding like she had run out of words.

"Not when cut between 3 people. Kai and Kurama can watch over us." Hiei said. "Besides, you know who did this, don't you?"

Maruhi looked up at him. "Furnico or Murkuro?" she asked. "Furnico." Hiei replied. Murkuro wouldn't have to the tools to poison a Divine being. Maruhi's eyes flashed yellow.

"And if she comes after you, than you know who she is gonna attack next." Hiei egged her on, knowing he was placing her where he wanted her. Maruhi's eyes flickered worry as she glanced up at Yoimaru and Kai, then back to Hiei who nodded.

She looked down, considering his words. Hiei landed in for the kill. "Besides, you can't kill the bitch if your withering in pain." He added softly. Maruhi looked up at him, her determination renewed.

"Fine, if you honestly think you hold down the fort. After all, you are _male_." She said taunting entering her voice as Hiei felt her power level rise.

"Don't be silly, baka onna." Hiei smirked. Maruhi returned with the same smirk. "Back at ya, baka dansei."

Then Maruhi started chanting something in the old language and a bright red light flashed, followed by Auzrieal cursing. "Shit, I didn't know it was gonna hurt this bad!"

Maruhi pulled Hiei in close and kissed him on the cheek, making him turn slightly pink, but he grimaced when the pain shot back through him. She held Kai's chin in her hand and whispered "Rimen Yagate." She grabbed Yoimaru's hand and then teleportated out of there.

"What does that mean?" Kurama asked as he and Kai started trying to make the others as comfortable as possible. "Back soon."

"What…does…dansei mean?" Leeoyasha asked between whimpers. Kai laughed. "Male."

* * *

_Furnico's prov._

Well, this was nifty. Now the pain originally set for Maruhi will kill 3 demons instead of one. I can handle Maruhi and Yoimaru easily enough; my army has been trained for centuries. Sure Maruhi once killed 1,000 demons, but she was exhausted afterward and I have millions of demons at my disposal. Yoimaru won't fight to much, never be much of a warrior. And once those two out of the way, Kai will be begging for death…

* * *

Shorter than last chapter, I know, but I think that the next one is going to be the last one before I do the end of the actual story. You'll understand when it comes out. Later.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm so excited! My story is almost finished. I've been thinking however and this might take two chapters, or this will probably be very long. On to the story!

STANDARD DISCLAIMER!

In case anybody wants to know any Japanese, here's what the names from the story mean.

Kai- many things, but my friend Kristen uses the meaning 'meeting'.

Maruhi- circle of fire

Yoimaru- good circle

Hiko- fire child

Maboroshi- illusion

Yokoshima- evil or wicked

As for Leeoyasha, Auzrieal, Shamii and Furnico, I haven't a clue as to what they mean. ;)

Kyomon Hougyo- Millions demise

Kieuseru- Die

* * *

_Sesshoumaru's prov. _

Sesshoumaru was angry, but as usual hid it well. He stood outside of Koenma's office, wondering whether or not to knock. He held no respect for the brat who dared called himself a ruler, but didn't like the idea of barging in not knowing anything except what the note had told him.

He had gotten back from visiting Rin to see if she was doing well in the human village he had set her in to find a note scribbled messily on the counter

_Gone to Koenma's to pick up Maruhi. Back later. Dinners in the stove. Love, Shamii/Yoimaru._

He decided on barging in. Inuyasha stood in front of Koenma's desk. Since going back to his own time, his appearance had changed back to normal. Right now he had a child on each leg, one sitting on his head, two clinging to his hair, one swinging on his neck, and two hanging casually from his arms. To say the least, he was having trouble moving.

Inuyasha looked relieved for once when he saw Sesshoumaru. He told the kids in a hurried voice, "Look! It's Uncle Sesshoumaru!"

Immediately the kids hurtled towards the poor dog demon, nearly knocking him over. He had never understood why Inuyasha and Auzrieal had so many kids.

"Don't you have more somewhere?" he asked, almost forgetting his original mission.

Inuyasha turned to face his brother. "Yeah, the other 11 are with a babysitter who was paid for 20 minutes." Sesshoumaru winced inwardly. 18 children; his brother was insane.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked, slowly turning to face Koenma. Sesshoumaru was trying to detach the monsters from his hair. "Retrieving my wife. You?"

"Same."

Both brothers now looked at Koenma expectantly for the answer. Koenma nodded and began the process of the paperwork for Inuyasha to get Auzrieal out of jail and Sesshoumaru to retrieve Hiko, because otherwise Yoimaru would never leave.

* * *

_Kai and Kurama's prov._

"Well this is not exactly how I pictured our first date." Kai said with a tired grin. Kurama chuckled.

Hiei, Leeoyasha, and Auzrieal were all sleeping peacefully on different spots in the room. Kai assumed that Maruhi had entered Furnico's ground because their pain had subsided enough for them to rest.

She leaned against the wall while sitting next Kurama and put her head on his shoulder. His green eyes widened, but he did not move away, partly because he didn't want to disturb her after their hard work and partly because he like the feel of her head on his shoulder.

"Not to be pushy, but you said you would answer some of my questions?" he said gently. Kai hesitated, but then her golden brown hair bobbed up and down slowly.

"Can't hurt now. What ya wanna know?"

"Hiko is Maruhi, the Legendary Demon?" he decided on the most prominent question in his mind. Kai managed a weak laugh and nodded.

"Not to be sexist, but I was always told that Maruhi was a man."

Now Kai's laughter was a bit stronger. "Yeah, that was said by men. They couldn't accept the fact that all three divine beings were female. Quite a shot to their egos."

Kurama wondered at the word 'divine', but decided to wait for the rest of the answer.

"Who exactly is Maruhi?"

Kai thought a moment. How was she supposed to sum up a person as multi-faceted as Maruhi?

"Well, she was human once, about 2,000 years ago."

She would've gone on, but Kurama blurted out at the moment. "2,000 years old! Most demons don't live past 6 or 700."

Kai lifted her head off of his shoulder to look at him with a mischievous grin. He missed the warmth of her head.

"Yes, 2,000. I'm the same age as Maruhi you know." Kurama's green eyes bugged out uncharacteristically.

Kai laughed. "What's the matter? Knew I was old just not **that** old, huh?"

Kurama looked a little embarrassed. "Well, yeah." Kai giggled. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Back to Maruhi, to put it in short, after her mother committed suicide, she went to live with her father, High Priest Karsona Hikai, and his new wife, Aiky, Yoimaru's mother. When she was 17, a demon name Sagameskii came and killed Hikai, who Maruhi was planning on killing anyway. But then she made a mistake; Sagameskii killed Ranhi, who was Maruhi's older brother that she loved dearly. She also led the band of demons that killed Aiky."

Kai paused to take a breath and watch this sink in. When Kurama looked ready for the next part she started up again.

"She turned Maruhi into a Jagan demon, and since Maruhi was originally supposed to be born demon but was accidentally sent into a human body, she also became what she was supposed to be then, a fire wolf demon. That is pretty much all I can tell you without invading Maruhi's very personal memories."

Kurama nodded. Now to the next topic of his question. (Me: that sounds wrong, but I don't know why…)

"What do you mean when you say 'divine'?" Kai took a deep breath.

"There are 3 sources of power from which everything is born: The parent power- Ultimate source, and the two child powers- Source of Good and Source of Bad. Basically when a demon reaches power to which can no longer be rated on Koenma's scales, they are summoned to these powers and offered to become Divine."

"Divine demons are immortal unless killed by A. a blood relative, B. another Divine, C. themselves, or D. one that is blood bonded to them. There are rules of course, like you basically have to live in hiding, with the exception of Yoimaru since she is the Queen of Demons. Enter the use of Maruhi's aliases."

"Oh." Kurama was amazed at all of this new information. Still, questions persisted in his mind.

"What is blood binding?"

"On very basic terms, an ancient ceremony where the Divine or another strong demon shares blood with another. Exactly what it says it is."

Kai got up and started to pull down the back of her skirt. Kurama sat in shock, while Youko had a field day whispering perverted things in his ear.

There was a symbol on the very low part of her back; a diamond with an X through it and several circles combining to look interconnected.

"It's Maruhi's symbol, proof that I am in fact blood bonded to Maruhi. Leeoyasha and Hiei have one too, though Hiei's is probably faded now. You're supposed to renew your connection to Maruhi every 6 months or so."

Kurama nodded. Kai started to pull up her skirt to her waist again, and Kurama had to resist the urge to stop her. "Damned Youko." He thought furiously to the fox demon inside his head.

"Who is Furnico?"

Kai growled. "Furnico was Maruhi's training partner and Sagameskii's daughter, the second demon in history to become Divine."

"What does she have against Maruhi?"

"Well, for one thing, after 40 years of training, Maruhi killed Sagameskii and took all of her skills. For another, Maruhi was always stronger and more independent; not to mention that Sagameskii favored her over her own daughter. And as an added bonus, Furnico is just a downright bitch."

Kurama was taken aback. After all, this was the first time he had heard Kai curse. Oddly enough, it didn't bother him.

"Any more questions?"

"Just one, probably something I should know. Could you explain the whole Shamii/ Yoimaru thing?"

Kai laughed. "Yeah, believe it or not, I'm also her best friend."

"You must have a hard time finding Christmas gifts for all of your friends." Kai laughed harder. "Nonsense. The easiest to please is Leeoyasha. Give her a pair of green and white striped socks and she's happy as a clam."

Kurama laughed. "As for Shamii/Yoimaru, basically they're the same person, only Shamii is the lesser form."

Inuyasha busted through the door, followed by Sesshoumaru, and both stopped short when they saw Kai and Kurama sitting on the floor together.

"I don't even want to know…" Sesshoumaru began shaking his head. Kai smirked.

"Heya, Fluffy!" Sesshoumaru winced. "Don't call me that!" Inuyasha grinned, then went and sat by his wife. Sesshoumaru looked around. "Kai, where is Yoimaru?" he said, worried but didn't let it show.

"With Maruhi, fighting Furnico." Hiei woke up and sat with his back leaning against the wall, on top of the bed.

Sesshoumaru eyes widened slightly, but he nodded and then went to sit next to Hiei.

"How is it that every time my wife goes to visit your fiancé, she ends up in trouble?" He said, cocking an eyebrow.

Hiei squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, but did not answer. "Fiancé?" Kurama asked, confused.

"Yeah, a long time ago. Thought we weren't anymore since she supposedly hated my guts, but according to Yoimaru she still wears the ring." Hiei yawned.

He winced as slight pain ran through his veins and gave his fingers a shock. The pain won't go away until either Furnico or Maruhi was dead or seriously injured. Hiei gulped, hoping that it would be Furnico.

Hiei looked around the room. Sesshoumaru was next to him, staring at Inuyasha, who was whispering to his sleeping wife. Kai and Kurama were sitting together against the far off wall, both with their eyes closed, but not really sleeping. Leeoyasha and Auzrieal were both still out of it. Being stronger than him, Maruhi had given them the bulk of the pain.

Hiei closed his eyes and opened his mind to Maruhi's, wanting to see what she saw…

* * *

_The Divine's prov._

Maruhi and Yoimaru stood in an ancient battle field stadium. Or, better yet, what was left of it.

Before she knew what hit her, a blast of energy came and slammed into Maruhi's mid-section, knocking her off her feet. Blood came to her mouth and she began coughing again.

"I see my poison worked. Lovely to see you again, Maruhi." Furnico stepped out of the shadows. Long black hair fell in silky waves against a satin black dress with a slit clear up to her hip. Black boots were fastened up to her knees and dark maroon gloves with the finger part cut off were on her hands. Long nails the same shade were clenched into fist as deep plum eyes glared at the smirking Maruhi.

Yoimaru hurried to her younger sibling and healed her quickly. Then she stood back up, her short frame trembling. She may have been the Queen of Demons, but she rarely actually fought. Without really thinking about it, she reverted to her original form, Shamii. Dark auburn hair, darker than Maruhi's but still the same shade, hung down just a little longer than Auzrieal's. She was taller than Maruhi, about 5 foot 2. A blue kimono was very conservative on her well shaped form.

Maruhi looked at the two before her as she stood. "Oh, what the hell," she thought, also letting illusion go to her human form. Her hair was shorter than in her demon form, about the same length as Leeoyasha's. She was by no means skinny, but muscled from hours of training had kept her from looking overweight, despite her frame. She had what would have been called 'baby bearing hips' in the 1800s and her top half wasn't exactly petite either. She wore a shorter green kimono, now with a little blood on the collar. Brown red eyes were a trait from her late mother.

"Well, let's get this show on the road. You wanted me and now you have me. The question is, can you handle it, little Furnico." Maruhi taunted.

Furnico glared at her, and then smirked as she raised her hands in a V shape above her head. Around her, thousands of demons came out of the walls and moved to encircle the two sisters. "Hope you don't mind; I've invited a few friends of mine."

Shamii looked around nervously. "What are you gonna do? There's millions of them!" she asked Maruhi hurriedly. Maruhi tilted her head. "Isn't it obvious what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna kill them, then their master." She said simply.

"You're insane, you know that." Shamii replied, unconsciously placing her hands on her hip. "Most likely; more importantly, I'm serious." Maruhi grinned.

"Not to interrupt, but as I recall, you were the one who quote 'wanted to get this show on the road'." Furnico said with faux innocence and plenty of sarcasm.

Maruhi glared at her and then Furnico dropped her arms suddenly. The masses of demons came rushing at the two from all sides. Luckily, they weren't a fast moving blob of killers.

"Okay Maruhi, don't panic." Shamii whispered. Maruhi looked calm as ever. "I'm not." Yoimaru looked at her, black eyes wide. "That makes one of us." Maruhi threw her head back and laughed, despite the demons being almost on top of them now.

She grabbed Shamii's arm and then flew up into the air a couple hundred feet. It looked like a massive black army of ants. "Can you fly?" she asked Shamii. Shamii, also deathly afraid of heights, clung to Maruhi for dear life and fervently shook her head.

Maruhi sighed and used a small portion of her energy to make her sister hover a few feet away from her. Shamii started to turn a nasty shade of green.

Maruhi started to power up for Kyomon Hougyo, a new power she had picked up from a Demon Lord who had gotten fresh. Shamii's eyes bugged out, and even though she worried that if she opened her mouth something other than words would come out, yelled out to her sister.

"Maruhi, are you sure you wanna use that attack. First of all, you've never used it and don't know how much energy is required. Second, I know attacks like that one, and you can't stop until either you're dead or the enemy is."

Maruhi shrugged off her sister's warnings without much worry. She had always thought Shamii was too much of a worry wart to actually listen to half the time. Maruhi should've listened this time. (I could end it there, but I'm not that cruel :D)

Maruhi let loose a load of energy, all bright red that came flashing down on the demons. A large puff of smoke from the dusty ground came up even to where Maruhi and Shamii were floating. After a few moments and some loud coughing, the dust cleared.

The floor of the once an arena was now flooded with black bodies from which a putrid smell was drifting. Maruhi felt her stomach lurch, having a very sensitive nose.

The good news was she couldn't see Furnico anywhere and it was obvious that none of her soldiers would live to tell the tale of the fight. The bad news was that Shamii had been right and the attack had zapped pretty much all of her energy. She would need Shamii's help to get back.

With no energy holding them up in the air, the two began free falling from the sky, earning high pitched screams from Shamii; Maruhi was sure she'd be deaf by the time she slammed into the ground.

Fortunately, the horrible smelling demons made for a better cushion then the ground, though their hard armor did give a few bruises to both sisters.

"Think you can teleportate these bastards to a wasteland somewhere?" Maruhi called over to her sister. Next thing she knew, the hard ground was underneath her, dust now on her kimono.

"That's gonna be hell to get out." She mumbled to herself, seeing black spots at the edge of her vision.

"You killed my army! Well, at least you had the common courtesy to clean up after yourself. I'll admit it, I underestimated you, _gakuto,_" Maruhi winced. "Damn her, she's not dead!" she thought angrily. _Gakuto_, or student, was always what Sagameskii had called her and it always pissed her off. She would kill Furnico just for calling her that if it was the last thing she did!

"Never the less, my army accomplished their mission, to weaken to you to the brink of oblivion." Furnico's evil smile even sent shivers down Maruhi's spine.

"KIEUSERU!" Furnico yelled as her out of her out stretched palms came a neon purple lightening came flashing at Maruhi, knocking her a easy 50 feet above the ground before she fell in a twisted heap. Smoke rose from her body and her once beautiful kimono was now in tatters. The smell of rotting flesh was faint in the air, but there.

Shamii rushed over to her sister's body, trying to heal her with every bit of priestess in her-half priestess, remember her father?-, but to no avail. Maruhi wasn't breathing.

Shamii started to cry as Furnico came over and kicked Maruhi's body. She laughed cruelly and looked down at Shamii. "Pathetic, the both of you. You have no right to call yourself a ruler. I bet you wouldn't even kill me now, just because it would be against the law."

Furnico took off all of her weapons and threw them away from her, to exaggerate her point. Shamii's tearstained face looked up at her.

"Go ahead and kill me, little girl. I have no weapons; just take one of Maruhi's daggers and slam it into my heart." Furnico taunted. "Or are you afraid you'll get arrested. I had a right to kill Maruhi by law, since she was the one who killed my mother. You however, have no such right with me."

Shamii tried to blink to keep the tears at bay, but more just kept coming. "You haven't a heart!" she yelled at the creature in front of her. In all of this commotion, she hadn't noticed the faint energy traces coming from her sibling.

Furnico smiled a truly disgusting sight to behold. Shamii couldn't control herself. She grabbed one of Maruhi's daggers and pointed it at Furnico's chest.

"You're wrong about one thing. I do have a right to kill you. Technically you killed my mother **and** my father. I have every right to kill you."

"Then do it." Furnico hissed in her ear. But Shamii couldn't; she just was not a killer. Funico cackled. "I knew it; you're just as pathetic as you're sister."

Shamii's eyes darkened. No light reflected in her black orbs. Yoimaru had taken over. And unfortunately for Furnico, Yoimaru was a killer.

She slammed that dagger as well as several others that she materialized. Furnico screamed and pushed herself away from Yoimaru. "How dare you…" "No, how dare you!" Before Yoimaru could do anything else, Furnico disappeared, leaving only her blood on the ground.

Yoimaru about started to follow her energy trail, when a low grumble came to her ears. "Leave her be. We'll get her next time." Yoimaru whipped back around to find Maruhi's famous smirk back on her face, though a bit pained.

Yoimaru scampered over to her sister's body again, back to Shamii in a heartbeat. "But…how?" was all she could manage.

"How about heal now, questions later?" Maruhi murmured. Shamii quickly obliged. Maruhi sat up and took a deep breath.

"When I go into energy less state like that, I draw energy from all of those to which I am blood bonded." She stated. "Oh."

* * *

_Hiei's prov._

Hiei was the first to sense it, the end to the pain. Kai and Auzrieal jolted awake, Auzrieal accidentally smacking Inuyasha in the head. "Oh, I'm sorry honey…" "Apologize later, now we need to leave." Hiei said rather harshly, but didn't wait on a reply and immediately transported him and Sesshoumaru to the battle field.

Kai, Auzrieal and Leeoyasha also followed, Auzrieal taking Inuyasha and Kai taking Kurama. They found two tired Divine demons. Hiei looked around but didn't see a dead third.

"Did ya get her?" Kai asked anxiously. Maruhi sadly shook her head. "Oh well, there's always next time." Auzrieal helped Maruhi stand up while Sesshoumaru basically lifted Shamii off of the ground.

Hiei looked at Maruhi with concern, but she waved him off with a grin he couldn't help but return. "So what have we learned today?" Inuyasha asked, not expecting anyone to answer.

"Not to wait until the first date." Kai answered as she kissed Kurama briefly on the lips, before pulling away, both of them blushing. Leeoyasha and Maruhi started to giggle. Hiei grinned at Kurama, making him go brighter.

"Well, anyone else?" Inuyasha said eyebrows rose in surprise at Kai, but a grin playing on his lips.

Maruhi looked sheepishly at Hiei. "That forgiveness should come easier when you your self aren't the picture of perfection." Hiei's grin got wider and surprised expressions covered everyone's faces.

"So let me get this straight. Auzrieal and Inuyasha are away from the kids and not sucking each other's faces off, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha aren't trying to kill each other, Kai kissed Kurama, and Maruhi is actually forgiving Hiei without killing and bringing him back to life first?" Leeoyasha said in her stage voice, most serious. "This can only mean one thing…" she continued. "The Apocalypse is coming!" she yelled dramatically as the others started to laugh.

Maruhi started to walk off when Hiei caught her arm. "And where do you think you going, onna." Maruhi mock glared at him.

"Anywhere I please dansei." She shook off his arm and continued in the same direction. Hiei stuffed his hands into his pockets and started to follow her when a familiar voice was heard.

"Hiei…?" Murkuro was stepping up to him and he could make out Koenma, Yusuke, and Kuwabara standing with the others. Murkuro's face was serious as ever, but her eyes asked the question.

Maruhi stopped walking and turned back around to face Hiei. The two were about the same distance from him, forming a right angle. Her eyes asked the same question.

It was time for Hiei to decide who owned his heart…

* * *

**The End…until the Epilogue that is…**


	18. Epilogue

Okay, it's the end of the story and I don't know whether to cry or dance…First of all I would like to give a final thank you to my friends, who gave ideas.

Second of all I would like to give a heart felt thank you too **_all_** of my reviewers. Ask anybody, you guys made my day. Special thank you to RoseFire-Shadow666, who has been reviewing my chapters since Chapter 2, even when nobody else did. And to Jingenji for that last review, I laughed and even sent it to my best friend Kristen.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha just the characters Kai, Auzrieal, Leeoyasha, Maruhi, Yoimaru, and Furnico along with my awesome friends Kristen, Jessica, and Emily! Thought I'd do it one last time. .

Okay on to the end…

* * *

_**Epilogue

* * *

**_

Hiei's hand was swatted away as he tried to take some of the pasta again. "Wait until dinner, or else there's gonna be no food for the rest of us." Maruhi said, one hand on her hip and the other wielding a stirring spoon.

Hiei grinned. "Not possible; I've seen less food prepared for armies. Who all is coming anyway?"

Maruhi rolled her eyes towards the ceiling and started counting. "Well, there Auzrieal, Inuyasha, their group of monsters, Kai and Kurama, Yoimaru and Sesshoumaru, Yusuke and Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina," Hiei snarled. "And Leeoyasha…"

"Sorry I can't stay for dinner; I have a date with Koenma." Leeoyasha said, entering the kitchen. "It smells really good though! Save me a plate." Leeoyasha was wearing a purple dress, her famous green go-go boots, and orange bangles covered her arms.

"I swear you could get away with wearing Christmas decorations." Maruhi declared, looking her friend up and down. Leeoyasha started to laugh. "I have, remember last year!"

Hiei looked at Maruhi, who was grinning at the memory. "Oh yea, you wore that green dress with the Christmas tree lights strung around you. You literally 'lit up' the party."

Leeoyasha threw her head back and laughed, her hand crafted curls bouncing over out of her ponytail.

"Why are you going out with 'him' again anyway? Doesn't he know that you're only dating him for the money?" Kai asked grumpily, jumping up to sit on the counter.

"Yeah, he knows but dates me anyway. Besides, he's actually kinda swee…" "Don't finish that sentence, I haven't had dinner yet." Maruhi said, holding up a hand.

Leeoyasha left, but not before dropping off her latest addition to her comic, "The Hunt" on the counter, Kai pouncing to read it. Maruhi was faster and held it away from her.

"Maruhi, I wanna read it first." Kai said, acting like a two year old on purpose.

"First let me see it." Maruhi said, smile lighting up her face.

"You've already seen a bazillion times!" Kai whined, but a smile was also on her face as she made for a half trying grab for the comic.

"Just once more." Maruhi said, smiling so big that Kai could see her fangs. Kai sighed in mock defeat and handed over the hand.

Maruhi giggled as she looked at the ring on Kai's finger; cut just like her own. It had a silver band, a square diamond surrounded by two smaller, but not much smaller, emeralds. "6 more months, and Kurama becomes Mister Kai, Lord of the Northern Lands. Are ya nervous yet?" she asked the red head as he entered the kitchen.

"Not at all." He grinned as he lifted Kai and placed her back on the floor as if she were a child. She grinned at him.

"I still say mine looks better though." Maruhi taunted. Her ring had rubies instead of emeralds. Kai hadn't the chance to respond before Auzrieal entered.

"Damn, it smells good in here!" she called. She had the new baby on her hip and looked in the fridge, pulling out the bottle Maruhi had mixed for the infant earlier.

"Auz, how many kids do you have now?" Hiei asked. Auzrieal actually had to think for a moment. "19, with this one. Oh yeah, and another one is on the way." She added, affectionately rubbing her belly. Being part spirit beast, she didn't show when pregnant.

"That'll be 20, good solid number. Why don't you _stop_ there?" Hiei said, earning a mock glare from Auzrieal.

"Where are the other brats-I mean darling children." Maruhi said, her usual fake innocent face, but it couldn't stop a wicked grin.

"Outside. Sesshoumaru and Shamii are helping Inuyasha carry them…or better yet herd them in here."

"It's another hour until dinners ready. I had to make more pasta because this dansei kept eating it all." Maruhi dramatically pointed an accusing finger at Hiei.

"I'm so sorry…I just can't help myself!" he cried out, playing along, putting his head in his hands.

Maruhi threw her head back and laughed. "Maruhi, if I may ask a question?" Kurama was as polite know as he had ever been, despite knowing her for a year and now being engaged to her best friend.

Maruhi didn't reply to him, but rather turned her body half way to Auzrieal while sizing Kurama up.

"Let's see. Polite, well dressed, smart, handsome, and genuinely nice. Why didn't I fall for him again?" she asked the assassin next to her.

"Because he's a mama's boy." Auzrieal answered simply; Maruhi nodded her head in understanding.

"He is not!" Kai yelled defensively, but turned around and looked Kurama up and down. "Okay, maybe he is, but just a **little** bit and I think it's cute!" Kai said, talking with her hands like she did when she was expressing any point. "Besides, wasn't it you who told me that if a guy treated his mother well, he'd treat his girlfriend well too?"

Maruhi nodded. "Aye, she's got me there. Still, that just ruins it for me. I like the bad boys." She said, slipping her arms around Hiei's waist and giving him a suggestive grin.

Maruhi remembered how the conversation had started and turned to reface Kurama. "Your question, doll face."

"How would you describe your friends' appearances?" You all differ so greatly."

Maruhi grinned. "That's an easy one. Kai is pretty in a girl next door, classical manner. Leeoyasha is pretty in a glamorous style. And Auzrieal is pretty in an I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass way." Auzrieal grinned and glared at the same time.

"What about Yoimaru?" Kai asked. "She's pretty in an innocent fashion." Maruhi replied without hesitation.

"And yourself?" Hiei asked from behind her. Maruhi looked thoughtful. "To be honest, I've never really thought I was that pretty to begin with." Hiei scoffed at her, and then followed her when she went upstairs. She was going to change, but Hiei had other plans.

He wrapped his arms around her small waist and whispered in her ear just outside of the door in the hallway. "I know what kind of pretty you are." Maruhi tilted her head to look up at him.

"Hm?"

He pulled her hair away and kissed her just below her ear. "The Legendary Kind." Maruhi laughed in a low tone. She turned to face him and swung her arms around his neck. Just as she was leaning in to kiss him, Auzrieal yelled up the stairs.

"Maruhi! The trackers just picked up on Furnico's energy! She's up to her old tricks again!"

"Damn her straight to Hell!" Maruhi cursed, her British accent coming out like it did when she was angry, another trait from her late mother.

"How long till we absolutely **have** to go!" Maruhi yelled back down the stairs, hating Furnico for ruining her perfect moment.

"Fifteen minutes!" came the respond. "Or not." Maruhi thought.

"More than enough time…" she whispered to Hiei, pushing him into the bedroom, then closing and locking the door…

* * *

**Now it's the end!

* * *

**

It's my story; ya'll should've known he was going to pick Maruhi. Look out for another story of mine, different scenarios. Until next time. Once again, thanks to everybody who reviewed! Ya'll are the greatest and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!


End file.
